Guerra Bi-Dimensional
by Loversfan
Summary: Cuando una guerra amenaza al mundo, Miguel Ángel decide tomar el lugar de su hermano mayor, pero su travesía no será fácil, batallas, peligros y nuevos amigos acompañaran a nuestro pequeño héroe. Basada en TMNT 2012.
1. Prólogo

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar, aunque es obvio, las Tortugas Ninja y sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird. Bueno, hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic que publico, he de admitir que estoy nerviosa, aunque he leído las reglas muchas veces, tengo temor de que por error mío me cancelen la cuenta, pero aun así estoy emocionada, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado. Antes de empezar, en esta historia incluiré a mis OC que más adelante los conoceran y espero que sean de su agrado, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas y sin más preámbulos empecemos.**

Prólogo:

Nueva York, 1982

El mundo como lo conocemos ya no existe, el hombre creía que su especie nunca se vería amenazada por sus acciones, tampoco creía que entre ellos estaba un enemigo mucho más peligroso...el Kraang, seres de otra dimensión conocida como la Dimensión X, tenían el objetivo de invadir la Tierra y hacerla habitable para ellos. Cuando la invasión Kraang comenzó, no solo Nueva York, el mundo entero se volvió un caos, donde quiera que los Kraang iban, dejaban destrucción y muerte a su paso, y no conforme con eso, algunas formas de vida que ellos consideraban interesantes eran capturadas y sometidas a experimentos horribles, algunos de ellos no muy exitosos, pero los que tenían un resultado prometedor, eran utilizados como armas para acabar con la humanidad. Los otros experimentos que eran considerados "inferiores" o "fracasos" sufrían las peores torturas de los Kraang o eran condenados a ser destruidos, aunque hubo algunos que lograron escapar.

Pero los humanos no se quedaron con los brazos cruzados, no podían dejar que la crueldad de estos seres los destruyera, aunque el Kraang los superaba en número y tecnología, ellos lucharon por defenderse. Por otro lado, estaban los mutantes que lograron escapar del infierno al que eran sometidos, algunos antes eran humanos o animales, y muchos de ellos sentían odio hacía el Kraang por haberlos transformado en unos monstruos, otros sufrían porque con su nueva apariencia ya no podrían tener la vida que llevaban antes. Así que ellos también se levantaron contra el Kraang, querían acabar con esos seres despreciables que les arruinaron la vida. Pero tanto humanos como mutantes por si solos, no pudieron hacer frente contra el Kraang, no importaba cuanto lo intentaran, el Kraang los superaba en número y su tecnología era superior a la de ellos. En cada batalla había muchas pérdidas humanas y mutantes. Cuando toda esperanza estaba por desvanecerse, ambos bandos al ver que tenían un enemigo común, decidieron hacer una tregua y unir sus fuerzas para acabar con el Kraang. La batalla fue larga, dura y dolorosa, pero después de mucho tiempo de lucha y sacrificios, el Kraang fue derrotado.

A esta guerra se le conoció como "Guerra-Bi-Dimensional".

Después de que la Guerra Bi-Dimensional acabo, parecía que otra venía en puerta. El mundo cambio por completo, ahora no solo los humanos habitaban la Tierra, también los mutantes, que ahora ocupaban gran parte de la población, algunos humanos no los veían con buenos ojos, decían que eran unas abominaciones que podrían traicionarlos y destruirlos para ser la especie dominante, después de todo eran creaciones del Kraang. Mientras que los mutantes decían que los humanos eran la verdadera amenaza porque destruyen todo lo que es diferente, incluso entre ellos, además de que solo les importa el poder. Aunque había algunos, tanto humanos como mutantes que no estaban de acuerdo, porque si humanos y mutantes pudieron pelear juntos, ¿Por qué no podrían convivir juntos? Sin embargo, para evitar otra guerra, los lideres de cada especie, humana y mutante, llevaron a cabo el "Pacto Dividere", el cual consistía en que los mutantes y los humanos vivirían separados, cada ciudad de cada país estaba dividido, una zona la habitaban los humanos, la cual es la zona H, y la zona M, la habitada por mutantes. Cada especie respetaría el territorio de la otra, aun así un muro de concreto electrificado marcaba el límite, ninguna de las dos especies atentaría contra la otra, no tomaría posesión de los recursos de la otra a menos que hubiera una aprobación por parte de ambos gobiernos, además de que no habría ningun tipo de contacto entre ambas a menos que el Pacto se anulara, esto solo bajo situaciones necesarias, cualquier atentado o violación de este acuerdo era sentenciado con cadena perpetua o en el peor de los casos, pena de muerte.


	2. Capítulo 1: Promesa de hermanos

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo 1, esperó les guste :D, solo un favor, si notan una falta de ortografía, avísenme por favor, se los voy a agradecer ^^. **

Capítulo 1: Promesa de hermanos

Nueva York, 2022

Nos encontramos en la ciudad de Nueva York, en la zona M, el hogar de los hermanos Hamato: Leonardo, Rafael, Donatello y Miguel Ángel. Estas tortuguitas de 5 años llevan una vida tranquila, pero a diferencia de otros niños de su edad, ellos son entrenados por su maestro y padre, Splinter en el arte del ninjutsu. Esto debido a que Splinter, fue uno de los que sobrevivió a la Guerra Bi-Dimensional, aunque fue uno de los más afectados por ella.

Antes el era humano, conocido como Hamato Yoshi, que vivía en Tokio, la cual fue una de las ciudades que no se vieron tan afectadas por la guerra, aun así también paso tiempos difíciles. Al nacer en una familia que practicaba el arte del ninjutsu, fue entrenado para ser la cabeza del Clan y para pelear en la guerra de ser necesario. Con el tiempo, se convirtió en un gran maestro ninja. A pesar de todo el sufrimiento en el que se encontraba el mundo, había dos cosas que le daban sentido a su vida: su esposa Tang-Shen y su pequeña hija Miwa. Pero su felicidad le fue arrebatada durante un ataque de los Kraang, el dio pelea por proteger a su familia, al ver su habilidad en las artes marciales, el Kraang pensó que les sería útil, y pesé a todos sus esfuerzos y con métodos deshonestos,el fue capturado y su familia...asesinada.

Después, fue sometido a una serie de experimentos, los cuales provocaron que mutara en una rata, como fue considerado un éxito, el Kraang tenía planeado utilizarlo como un arma para las fuerzas enemigas, sin embargo, aunque habían cambiado su cuerpo, no cambiaron su forma de pensar, por lo tanto no dejaría que esos seres lo usaran para dañar a inocentes. Así que él y otro grupo de mutantes y humanos, trabajaron juntos y formularon un plan para escapar de los laboratorios del Kraang, algunos, incluyéndolo a él, lograron salir con vida, sin embargo, otros no corrieron la misma suerte. Al ver toda la crueldad del Kraang, decidió unirse a la guerra, pero el odio y la venganza no fueron sus motivaciones para pelear, sino que lo único que quería era derrotar al Kraang para evitar que otras personas, mutantes, y las futuras generaciones, sufrieran lo mismo que él.

Cuando la guerra acabo, sintió un alivio, pero aun llevaba consigo el dolor por la pérdida de su familia, pero ahora que la guerra se había consumado, parecía que otra venía en puerta. La situación de los humanos y los mutantes se veía hostil, fue entonces cuando se llevó a cabo el "Pacto Dividere". Pese a la inconformidad de algunos, incluyendo a Splinter sobre ese acuerdo, no hubo ninguna rebelión, no por conformidad ni aceptación, simplemente la guerra Bi-Dimensional dejo marcada al mundo, la gente no quería vivir con miedo otra vez, los padres ya no querían dejar a sus hijos solos o peor, que se unieran a la batalla y verlos morir, no más sangre, no más miedo, no más muerte, solo una vida tranquila...sin guerra.

Así que él y otros humanos y mutantes no tuvieron más opción que aceptar el acuerdo y continuar con sus vidas. Y más ahora que Splinter tenía a cuatro tortuguitas a las cuales acogió, ya que habían quedado huérfanas por causa de la guerra. Así que decidió adoptarlos y desde ese día, cuida a esos niños como si fueran sus propios hijos, ahora ellos eran su razón de ser, su motivación...su familia. Pero la razón por la que los entrena es para prepararlos, Splinter presentía que tiempos difíciles llegarían, y solo espera que al menos sus hijos estén preparados para enfrentarlos.

Ahora mismo Splinter y los niños se dirigían de la escuela a la casa, iban a pie porque Splinter decía que caminar es buen ejercicio para sus hijos, pero el problema no era la distancia, sino que lidiar con cuatro niños no es nada sencillo.

- Leonardo, dame la mano-

-Rafael deja de molestar a Donatello-

-Miguel Ángel no te alejes-

-Donatello no es bueno leer mientras caminas-

Splinter solo dio un suspiro, quizás debería incluir en su entrenamiento más disciplina, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque noto que Miguel Ángel no estaba.

- Niños, ¿Dónde está Miguel Ángel?- dijo Splinter preocupado

-Creo que quería jugar a las carreritas, pero yo le dije que en la calle no podemos correr y...- dijo Leo

-Todo es tu culpa Leo- grito Rafa molesto- debiste vigilarlo ¿no?-

- ¡¿MI CULPA?! Tú fuiste el que empezó a pelear conmigo, y gracias a ti me distraje-

-Si hubieras aceptado el desafío no te hubiera dicho nada-

-Oigan hermanos, no peleen...- intervino Donnie tratando de calmar a sus hermanos

-Tú no te metas Donnie, esto también es tu culpa- empuja Rafa a Donnie

- ¡¿Mi culpa?!- replico Donnie enojado- si hubieran dejado de pelear cuando les dije, Mikey estaría aquí-

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Splinter enojado-en vez de estar peleando y culpándose, deberían trabajar juntos para buscar a su hermano-

-Lo sentimos Sensei- dijeron los tres niños al mismo tiempo bajando la cabeza

-Bien, ahora debemos encontrar a Miguel Ángel antes de que se lastime y no quiero discusiones ¿han entendido?-

-Si Sensei-

Mientras tanto, a unas cuadras de donde se encontraba Splinter y las tortugas, se podía ver a Mikey asustado, se había alejado demasiado de sus hermanos, trató de volver, pero mientras más caminaba, más se alejaba, no se atrevía a preguntar a los otros mutantes si habían visto a sus hermanos o a su padre porque Splinter siempre les decía que no hablaran con extraños, desesperado empezó a correr, cuando de repente tropezó y cayó, lo cual provoco que se raspara la rodilla, de sus ojitos azules salieron unas lagrimas, pero mientras se ponía de pie se sorprendió al ver donde estaba. Se hallaba cerca del muro que dividía la Zona M de la Zona H, de repente se olvido de su herida y lentamente se acerco al muro, era la primera vez que lo veía, y se sorprendió por lo enorme que era, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que en la parte de arriba, se podía ver una cerca electrificada, y en la de abajo varios letrero que decían cosas como "Zona H Prohibido el paso", "Zona restringida", "No pasar" entre otras advertencias. Al pequeño lo invadía la curiosidad ¿Qué ocultaba ese muro? ¿Por qué no se podía pasar? y sobre todo ¿Qué era la Zona H? Estaba a punto de tocarlo cuando de repente...

- ¡Mikey! - dijo una voz familiar que lo saco de sus pensamientos y capto su atención. A lo lejos se podía ver a Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Splinter, al verlos Mikey se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos, pero el dolor de su rodilla lo hizo caer, al ver esto Splinter corrió hacía él alarmado.

- ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!-se acerco al pequeño ayudándolo a levantarse

-¡SENSEI!- lo abrazo mientras salían lagrimas de sus ojos celestes

- Mikey ¿Por qué te alejaste?- dijo Leo acercándose a su hermanito- te dije que no podíamos correr en la calle-

- Oye tonto ¿tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar?- le dio un coscorrón Rafa a su hermanito

- Si Mikey, nos diste un gran susto - aclaro Donnie

- Lo siento...solo quería jugar con ustedes- dijo Mikey mientras bajaba la cabeza

-Después discutiremos esto, pero por ahora vamos a casa, debemos curarte esa herida-dijo Splinter al ver la rodilla de Mikey, acto seguido lo tomo en sus brazos-niños, síganme-

- Si sensei-

Los cinco se dirigieron a la casa, al llegar Splinter reviso la herida de Mikey, que por suerte no era nada serio pero aun así debía atenderse, así que primero lavo la herida, después le puso un poco de alcohol para desinfectarla, lo que provoco que Mikey hiciera una mueca de dolor, pero mientras le ponía una pequeña venda para cubrir la herida, Splinter aprovecho hablar con Miguel Ángel sobre lo que sucedió.

-Miguel Ángel, lo que hiciste hoy no estuvo bien, te das cuenta de la preocupación que nos hiciste pasar a mí y a tus hermanos-

- Pero Sensei, no lo hice a propósito, solo quería jugar con ellos, nunca quise preocuparlos- contesto Mikey

- Se que tus intenciones no eran malas, pero la forma en que las llevaste a cabo no fueron las correctas, te imaginas lo que ocurriría si te hubiera pasado algo grave-

- Perdóneme Sensei- lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojitos- no lo vuelvo a hacer-

- Tranquilo hijo mío, lo importante es que te encontramos, y aunque te lastimaste, no te pasó nada grave, pero aun así recibirás un castigo-

- ¿Qué castigo?- pregunto Mikey nervioso

- No jugaras videojuegos por una semana- respondió Splinter

- ¡¿QUÉ?!- grito sorprendido- No, sensei por favor, no mis videojuegos- después puso sus ojitos tiernos

- Lo siento Miguel Ángel, es un castigo, no un premio-

-Por favor Sensei...-

- Espere Sensei- interrumpió Leo- no sea tan duro con Mikey, yo tuve la culpa por no haber estado al pendiente de él, es mi responsabilidad como el mayor cuidar a mis hermanos, pero falle, así que también castígueme a mi-

-Leo...-

- Aguarde un momento Sensei, yo fui quien provoco esto, si no me hubiera peleado con Leo, Mikey no se hubiera alejado, por eso yo también merezco el castigo- cruzo los brazos Rafa

-Rafa...-

- No Sensei, castígueme a mi - dijo Donnie- debí cuidar de Mikey pero no lo hice, yo también tuve la culpa-

-Donnie...-

Mikey estaba atónito, no creería que sus hermanos fueran capaces de aceptar un castigo por él, aun así, no quería que sus hermanos pagaran las consecuencias por culpa de sus acciones.

- Chicos, no es necesario yo...-

-No Mikey, si te castiga a ti también a nosotros- dijo firmemente Leo. Splinter medito un momento para después responder.

- Parece que están decididos a compartir un castigo con Miguel Ángel, y por lo que veo no podre persuadirlos de no hacerlo, en ese caso los tres también tendrán un castigo, ¿seguros que eso es lo que quieren?-

- Si Sensei- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo

- De acuerdo, Leonardo, tu castigo será no ver tu programa de televisión por una semana-

- Entendido Sensei- asintió Leo aunque se podía ver en su cara una expresión de molestia

- Rafael, tu no leerás tus comics por una semana-

- !¿Qué?¡ Sensei eso no es ju...- iba a quejarse pero Leo le dio un codazo- está bien- enojado cruzo los brazos

- Y tú Donatello, no habrá laboratorio por una semana- **(el cual era un cuartito donde hacia sus experimentos y construía cosas, pero Donnie lo llamaba "laboratorio".)**

- Si Sensei- se entristeció Donnie

- Además de que habrá horas extra de entrenamiento para todos, ¿alguna objeción?-

Mikey iba a decir algo, pero Rafa le dirigió una mirada amenazante y levanto su puño, dándole a entender que si decía algo, le iba a ir muy mal, así que el pequeño no tuvo más remedio que callarse.

- Entonces esta decidió, por ahora, vayan a hacer sus deberes mientras yo preparo la comida- dicho esto, Splinter se retira dejando alos niños solos en su cuarto

Llegó la hora de la comida, todo parecía normal, Rafa se quejaba de las verduras mientras Leo le decía que comerlas era bueno para su desarrollo, y como hermano mayor debía poner el ejemplo comiéndolas, **(aunque puso cara de disguto por su sabor XD) **Donnie leía mientras comía y Mikey estaba ¿En silencio? No era normal que Mikey estuviera callado, es más, casi no tocaba su comida, lo cual no era normal con el menor de los Hamato.

- Sensei ¿puedo retirarme?- pregunto Mikey

- Hijo mío, ni siquiera has terminado de comer, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo Splinter notando la carita inexpresiva del pequeño

-Si Sensei, es solo que ya no tengo, hambre- respondió Mikey

Leo, Rafa y Donnie voltearon a ver a Mikey sorprendidos, de los cuatro, Mikey era el del apetito más grande, si pudiera se comería toda la comida de un supermercado, solía decir Rafa, sin mencionar que normalmente Mikey era el primero en terminar de comer. Así que esto quiere decir que algo no estaba bien con él _- Debo averiguar qué le sucede a mi hermanito_- pensó Leo. Splinter también estaba extrañado por la conducta de Mikey, sin embargo decidió dejarlo ir, si algo le sucedía a su hijo, prefería que el mismo lo dijera sin presiones.

Llegó la hora de dormir, los cuatro se lavaron los dientes, se pusieron su pijama y se fueron a su cuarto, ya que dormían en la misma habitación, donde había dos literas, Leo y Donnie dormían en la parte de arriba y Rafa y Mikey en la parte de abajo, cada uno fue a su respectiva cama dispuestos a dormir, aunque Leo aún estaba preocupado por Mikey, en todo el día estuvo distante, callado y tenía un semblante de tristeza, ese no era el Mikey que conocían, pero por más que trato de persuadirlo para que le dijera lo que le pasaba, Mikey no cedía, había que reconocer que ese niño es muy persistente, pero Leo cuando se propone algo, no hay nada que lo detenga hasta lograrlo, y esta situación no era la excepción

-Mañana será otro día- susurró Leo con un aire optimista para después dormir.

01:24 am

La noche era tranquila, las tortuguitas estaban profundamente dormidas, excepto uno de ellos...

- No, Leo n-no me dejes- balbuceaba Mikey, mientras se movía bruscamente, como si quisiera liberarse de una red- Rafa, espera...Donnie, no te vayas, hermanos..¡Noooo!- al gritar cayó de la cama y despertó de golpe

- ¡¿Qué fue eso!?- despertó Leo alarmado al escuchar el grito, miro alrededor del cuarto, bajo de su cama para ver si sus hermanos estaban bien, pero cuando reviso la cama de Mikey, se sorprendió ya que su hermanito no estaba, de pronto, escucho un sollozo.

Rápidamente, tomo su lamparita, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Rafa y a Donnie, la encendió y al asomarse, vio a su hermanito llorando, respiraba con dificultad, pero lo que más le preocupo a Leo fue su rostro lleno de miedo, aun sorprendido por el estado del pequeño, estaba decidido de averiguar que le sucedía.

- Mikey, ¿qué haces ahí?- pregunto Leo angustiado, pero Mikey solo se abrazo así mismo ocultando su rostro- Mikey, ven aquí, no puedes quedarte ahí, hace frío- dijo Leo con un tono de desesperación pero a la vez de preocupación

Sin embargo, su pequeño hermano parecía no hacerle caso, el seguía en posición fetal, asustado, triste, llorando, ¿qué le pudo haber sucedido para que estuviera así?, Leo no soportaba ver a Mikey en ese estado, le partía el alma verlo tan aterrado, pero por más que trataba de acercarse a él, más se alejaba, así que no le quedo de otra más que tomar una postura estricta.

- Miguel Ángel, si no sales de ahí ahora mismo, le diré a Splinter- exclamo Leo con tono autoritario, pero no veía respuesta por parte de Mikey- ¿No vas a salir?...está bien Miguel Ángel, no quería hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción- se dirigía a la puerta pero en ese momento, sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo

- N-no te vayas...por favor, no me dejes solo- Balbuceaba Mikey mientras lloraba, Leo estaba sorprendido, no solo por la reacción de Mikey, sino porque su pequeño hermano estaba temblando, se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas -por favor...n-no quiero perderte- acto seguido, oculto su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano mayor, sus lagrimas salían sin parar. El llanto de Mikey provoco que Rafa y Donnie despertaran.

- Mikey...¿qué tiene porque está llorando?- pregunto Donnie dirigiéndose a Leo

- No me digas que otra vez soñó con el monstruo del armario- pregunto Rafa con fastidio, a lo que Leo le echo una mirada de reproche

-Mikey...-Leo se separo de él, lo tomo de los hombros y viéndolo a los ojos le pregunto- ¿Por qué dices eso? has estado muy raro desde que regresamos, tú no eres así, pero si no nos dices nada no podemos ayudarte, así que dime ¿qué tienes?

-Es que...- cerro su ojos con fuerza, respiro profundo y miro a sus hermanos- No era mi intención meterlos en problemas, en verdad, solo quería jugar con ustedes, trate de volver, pero me perdí y tenía miedo porque creí que no los volvería a ver, y estaba feliz porque me encontraron, pero por mi culpa Splinter también los castigo cuando ustedes no hicieron nada malo, y luego en mi sueño ustedes... Siempre los meto en problemas, y si por mi culpa algo les llegará a suceder...¡No quiero perderlos!- exclamo Mikey lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor mientras lloraba con fuerza

Ahora entendían su comportamiento, Mikey no solo se sentía culpable por los castigos que les impuso Splinter, también la angustia que sintió cuando se perdió, debió haber pasado un mal momento, y su pesadilla, aunque no sabían lo que había soñado, lo altero mucho, ya que se podía percibir su dolor y miedo. Los tres hermanos se sentían mal por ver al más pequeño sufrir de esa manera, así que Leo decidió intervenir.

-Mikey, mírame- tomo de los hombros al pequeño- sabemos que nunca quisiste que eso pasará, tú no tienes malas intenciones, solo querías divertirte con nosotros- dijo Leo con un tonó suave

- Pero por mi culpa los castigaron- contesto triste Mikey

- Para empezar Mikey, nosotros decidimos aceptar el castigo, nos lo merecíamos- aclaro Rafa

- Pero ustedes no hicieron nada malo-

- De hecho si- respondió Donnie, a lo que Mikey solo miro a su hermano confundido- el descuidar a tu hermanito por estar peleando, es algo MUY malo-

- Cierto, ¿tienes la idea del miedo que sentí cuando nos dimos cuenta de que no estabas?- contesto Rafa- créeme Mikey, si algo te hubiera pasado, nunca me lo hubiera perdonado-

- ¿En serio?- pregunto Mikey limpiándose sus ojitos - pero, en mi sueño ustedes...se alejaban de mi y decían, que me odiaban y luego...- antes de terminar fue interrumpido

- Eso solo fue una pesadilla Mikey, no es real, además, nosotros jamás te dejaríamos solo- dijo Donnie

- Entonces... ¿No me odian? -

- Claro que no Mikey, es cierto que a veces nos enojamos contigo, pero eso no significa que te odiemos- explico Rafa

- Mikey, escucha- Leo puso su mano en el hombro del chiquito- no tienes porque sentirte mal, ese castigo lo aceptamos nosotros, y nos lo tenemos merecido por no cuidar de ti, así que deja de pensar que fue tu culpa, y sobre lo qué soñaste, no debes tener miedo, eres nuestro hermano y como dijo Donnie jamás te abandonaremos, siempre estaremos a tu lado, no dejaremos que nada ni nadie te haga daño, te lo prometo- dijo Leo acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito, después Mikey sonrió y abrazo a Leo

-Gracias Leo - luego jalo a Donnie y Rafa para que se unieran al abrazó- los quiero hermanos-

- Nosotros también te queremos Mikey- dijeron los tres hermanos mayores mientras correspondían el abrazo, duraron así un buen rato hasta que el pequeño bostezo

-Creo que es mejor que volvamos a dormir- habló Leo- mañana tenemos mucho que entrenar-

-Si, tengo sueño- dijo Rafa estirando los brazos- tanta ternura agota

-Yo también- bostezo Donnie- de hecho sabían que a nuestra edad debemos dormir al menos...-pero fue interrumpido por Rafa

-Cerebrito, luego nos hablas de tu ciencia, ahora solo quiero dormir- dijo Rafa mientras se acomodaba en su cama

- Leo...- Mikey tomó del pie a su hermano mayor, quien estaba a punto de subir a su cama- ¿y si tengo pesadillas otra vez?- preguntó el pequeño mientras se cubría con las sabanas, a lo que Leo sonrió tranquilamente mientras bajaba de las escaleras

-En ese caso, dormiré contigo- respondió Leo acomodándose al lado de su hermanito

-Leo, disculpa si te causo molestias- murmuro triste Mikey mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de su hermano- pero en verdad tengo miedo-

-Mikey, a mi no me molesta dormir contigo, eso si no te acostumbres mucho, y no tienes porque avergonzarte, todo el mundo, hasta el más valiente tiene miedo, incluso Rafa - dijo Leo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del menor

- Pero tú no le tienes miedo a nada- afirmo el pequeño levantando la cabeza- tu eres valiente, fuerte, seguro de ti mismo, no tienes ningún temor - ante la respuesta de su hermanito, Leo bajo la cabeza, miro por unos segundos al pequeño y respiro profundo

- De hecho si- al oír eso, Mikey abrió los ojos a más no poder, Leo su hermano mayor, si le temía a algo, pero ¿a qué o a quién? al ver la reacción de su hermanito, el ninja de bandana azul respondió- tengo miedo de fallarles, si algo les llegará a suceder a ti o a Rafa y Donnie, jamás me lo perdonaría, lo único que quiero es ser un buen hermano para ustedes- tras decir eso, su hermanito le sonrió

-Leo, tu nunca nos has fallado, siempre estas hay cuando más te necesitamos, nos cuidas, nos proteges, aunque a veces nos regañas, pero estoy orgulloso de ti- abrazó Mikey a Leo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho- porque eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- al escuchar esto, Leo sonrió y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul oscuro

-Gracias Mikey, en verdad me alegra que pienses eso de mi- agradeció Leo mientras correspondía el abrazo a su hermanito- te prometo que siempre cuidare de ustedes, sin importar lo que pasé-

-Lo prometes- Mikey levanto su dedo pequeño

-Lo prometo- respondió Leo enganchando su dedito con el de su hermanito

- Te quiero Leo-

- Yo también te quiero Mikey-

Poco a poco el sueño los venció hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, con una sonrisa en sus rostros, ahora Mikey no tenía miedo, porque mientras tenga a sus hermanos a su lado, ellos le darían fuerzas para enfrentar las situaciones más difíciles, era una promesa, a donde fuera uno, irían todos, estaba feliz de tener a Leo, Rafa y Donnie como hermanos mayores.

* * *

**Ese fue el capítulo 1, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias a tod s los que dedican su tiempo para leer esta historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, cuídense mucho y quiero mandarle un saludo y gracias a Jamizell por su apoyo y por ser la primera en comentar y seguir mi historia, TE MANDÓ UN ABRAZO AMIGA!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Diez años después

**Hola amig s, aquí le traigo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste, nuevamente gracias a tod s mis seguidor s, disfruten el capítulo :D  
**

Capítulo 2: Diez Años Después

Nueva York, 2032, 12:30 hrs, zona M

Diez años han pasado, y durante ese tiempo el mundo tuvo muchos cambios, después de la guerra, humanos y mutantes, cada uno por su bando, lograron rescatar algunas investigaciones y información sobre la tecnología de los Kraang, así que invirtieron en su estudio y desarrollo, gracias a ello, se lograron muchos avances en la ciencia y la tecnología, los cuales eran utiles y facilitaban la vida diaria de sus habitantes. Aunque algunas cosas aun seguían vigentes, como el "Pacto Dividere" y los muros.

Pero ahora nos encontramos en la Preparatoria Roosevelt, la mayoría de los estudiantes se dirigen a sus clases, otros están en los pasillos, en el gimnasio o el jardín, y los hermanos Hamato, que ahora tienen 15 años, están en sus respectivas clases, ya que a pesar de cursar el mismo grado, sus horarios eran diferentes, en el salón 432 podemos ver a Miguel Ángel en su clase de Ciencias, en la cual estaba distraído y hacia dibujos de muros destruidos y algunos mutantes y humanos, pero ¿por qué dibujaba eso? bien, esta es la razón:

Desde que vio "La Protección", así era como llamaban al muro que dividía las zonas M y H, hace 10 años, empezó a sentir curiosidad por descubrir que había detrás de esa barrera de piedra, así que decidió preguntarle a Splinter, el cual se puso nervioso, debido a que la pregunta le hizo recordar lo que vivió en la guerra, así que solo se limito a decirle que del otro lado, vivían unas criaturas llamadas humanos, ya que no podía decirle la razón por la cual esa construcción existe, esto provocó en Mikey curiosidad por los humanos, así que decidió saber más sobre ellos, a cada conocido, profesor, amigo o a quien fuera, preguntaba sobre ellos y la razón por la que vivían separados, algunos contestaban lo mismo que su Sensei, otros lo regañaban y algunos evadían la pregunta. El interés de Mikey por conocer a los humanos creciera más y más, el cual era muy criticado por sus conocidos, incluyendo a sus hermanos, no porque su idea fuera tonta, simplemente porque a algunos mutantes no les agradaban los humanos, otros los odiaban y algunos mutantes que antes eran humanos, sentían nostalgia por la vida que dejaron atrás. Acabo la clase de Ciencias, iba saliendo del salón cuando Emily, una pantera mutante, compañera de clase de Leo, se acerco a él.

-¡Hola!- saludo amablemente- tu eres el hermanito de Leo ¿verdad?

-Ah...si- contesto Mikey confundido

-Oye necesito tu ayuda, podrías entregarle esto, es una invitación para mis "Felices 16", no he podido verlo porque ha estado ocupado, así que puedes dársela por mí, gracias pequeño- le entregó la invitación, para luego sobarle la mejilla y retirarse

-Ah, otra vez "Mikey el cartero" debe entregar otro mensaje- dio un suspiro mientras, observaba la invitación- y ni siquiera me pregunto si quería ir-

-Mikey- una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos, al ver quién era, Mikey sonrió ligeramente

- Hola Pete- saludo al chico paloma, el cual al ver la invitación en su mano la miró con asombro

-¿Te invitaron a una fiesta?- pregunto emocionado

-No, es para Leo, Emily me pidió que se la entregara, otra vez- bajo la cabeza desanimado

-Otra vez, en serio Mikey, no puedo creer que solo te utilice como mensajero, es más ese sería mi deber-

-Descuida, no es la primera ni la única que lo hace, todos me piden lo mismo, así que ya me acostumbre-

Desafortunadamente, muchos le hablaban a Mikey por interés o para acercarse a sus hermanos, ya que eran de los más populares de la escuela. Leonardo, el jugador estrella y capitán del equipo de basketball, un líder nato y por su carácter amable y encantador, muy popular con las chicas. Rafael, el miembro más fuerte del equipo de lucha, el rebelde de los Hamato, considerado por las chicas como "un chico malo, pero irresistible". Y Donatello, una de las mentes más brillantes de la escuela, capitán del club de ciencias, un verdadero genio, las chicas lo describen como una mezcla de inteligencia y caballerosidad. A pesar de que Mikey también tenía sus virtudes, era alegre, simpático y divertido, sentía que nadie lo conocía, muchos se dirigían a él como "el hermano menor de..." o "Mini-Leo" entre otros sobrenombres, además de comparar sus logros con los de sus hermanos, y su interés por los humanos no ayudaba mucho en su vida social, solo por eso lo veían como la oveja negra, incluso algunos se preguntaban, ¿en verdad era hermano de los Hamato?. No sentía celos de la popularidad de sus hermanos, pero quería que sus compañeros lo vieran por ser Miguel Ángel, no por ser el menor de los Hamato, otro factor era que las vidas sociales y laborales de sus hermanos los mantenían tan ocupados, que a veces sentía que ya no tenían tiempo para él, y llegaba a un punto en el que comenzaba a extrañarlos, los tenía tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos. Solo contaba con la compañía de Pete, ya que él era su único amigo sincero, a pesar de ser miedoso y tener una obsesión por el pan, era un buen chico, siempre acompañaba y cubría a Mikey cuando más lo necesitaba, además de conocer los sentimientos de Mikey sobre la situación con sus compañeros, muchas veces le aconsejo que hablará con sus hermanos sobre esto, pero él se negaba, no quería meterse en problemas, además los bravucones le harían burla por depender de sus hermanos, el mismo quería solucionar esa situación. Pero a pesar de todo, Mikey seguía con su personalidad alegre y positiva. Tiene esperanza de que algún día, tendrá amigos que lo quieran por ser él mismo, no por ser el hermano menor de los Hamato.

-Pero ya verás, algún día tendré amigos verdaderos, como tú- dijo Mikey animado

-Gracias Mikey, sabes que cuentas conmigo- agradeció Pete, al ver su reloj se alarmo un poco- oh no debemos darnos prisa, o llegaremos tarde a clase, sino nos castigarán de nuevo, aunque si te soy sincero, no quisiera entrar-

-Vamos Pete, ¿tan mala es esta clase para ti?-

-Recuerda que siempre acabó en la enfermería cuando termina-

-Tranquilo, ¿qué puede pasar?-

En el gimnasio...

-¡MUEVANSE NENITAS, NO TENGO TODO EL DÍA!- este grito asusto a los estudiantes

La clase de Educación Física, la pesadilla de muchos, la diversión de pocos, Mikey, Pete y sus compañeros esperaban las indicaciones del entrenador Spike, pero entre los estudiantes era conocido como Slash, porque sus clases eran demasiado...bruscas, los únicos que las disfrutaban o soportaban eran los estudiantes deportistas, los fuertes y los bravucones, porque la mayoría de los ejercicios que ponía Slash, requerían de fuerza y resistencia, y había algo que no soportaba el profesor: a los debiluchos y llorones. Algunos decían que debía de estar en un colegio militar y no en la preparatoria, con ese carácter, sería un buen sargento.

-Bien jóvenes, hoy estoy de buen humor, así que haremos algo divertido, además de que será una lección de vida para ustedes- aclaro la tortuga con un tono aterrador, a lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluyendo a Mikey, se pusieron nerviosos

-Esto no me gusta Mikey- susurro Pete- siempre que dice eso, alguien acaba en la enfermería- encogió los hombros asustado

-Ahora, están listos para...-sacó una pelota de su espalda- ¿quemados?-

-Siiii!- era la respuesta de los estudiantes bravucones y los deportistas estaban emocionados

-Ay no- se quejaron el resto de los estudiantes, principalmente los enclenques o considerados perdedores, no les agradaba la idea, le aterraba

-Antes de empezar quiero que escuchen esto,porque solo lo diré una vez- exclamo Slash serio-este ejercicio no es un juego, es una guerra, así que si quieren quedar hasta el final, deben ser fuertes, atacar sin piedad, ya que el enemigo no se compadecerá de ustedes- lanzó la pelota hacia la pared, haciéndola rebotar fuertemente espantando a algunos- ¿han entendido?-

-Sí, entrenador- respondieron los estudiantes, esa acción hizo temblar a la mayoría, mientras que otros fruncían el ceño o ponían una sonrisa burlona

-Divídanse en dos equipos, escuadrón A y escuadrón B, no me importa cómo se organicen el punto es que nadie se quede de sobra, muévanse bebitos, no tenemos todo el día y recuerden, ¡SOLO LOS FUERTES SOBREVIVEN!-

Rápidamente, los alumnos siguieron las indicaciones del profesor, Mikey se fue con Pete, quien estaba en el equipo B, compuesto principalmente por los compañeros considerados débiles por el resto de la clase, mientras que el equipo A lo conformaban los bravucones, algunos deportistas y los populares.

-Bien, ¡Qué comience la batalla!- sonó el silbato Slash

En cuanto Slash dio la señal, el equipo A lanzó pelotas sin piedad, muchos del equipo B fueron eliminados al inicio, pero Mikey, Pete y otros chicos aun seguían jugando. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, el equipo B se fue haciendo más pequeño, Mikey con su velocidad fácilmente esquivaba y devolvía los ataques, esto gracias a años de entrenamiento ninja, y lanzar globos de agua a sus hermanos también le sirvió. Mientras que el pobre de Pete volaba por todos lados tratando de esquivar las pelotas, pero el grupo de bravucones se iba contra el pobre chico, el cual estaba encabezado por Kyle, una hiena mutante, este chico tenía fama de hacer las peores humillaciones escolares, le divertía hacer menos a los demás, se sentía el dueño de la escuela, pero lo que más lo caracterizaba era su desprecio por los Hamato, debido a que ellos eran los únicos que le hacían frente a su comportamiento, principalmente Leo y Rafa, así que como no era rival para ellos, la mejor forma para desquitarse era Mikey, el menor de los Hamato, pero no contaba con que el pequeño era más hábil de lo que creía, lo cual le daba más coraje. El tiempo transcurrió, todos los jugadores fueron eliminados excepto dos: Kyle, del equipo A y Mikey, del equipo B, cara a cara, solo uno ganaría. La tensión invadía el gimnasio. Miguel Ángel, el hermanito de Leo, Rafa y Donnie contra Kyle, líder de "La Manada" y el terror de la escuela. De inmediato los susurros se escuchaban en todo el gimnasio.

-¿Crees que Miguel Ángel logré vencer a Kyle?-

-No podrá hacerlo, no es tan fuerte como Rafa-

-Veamos si el pequeño hace honor al apellido Hamato-

-Te apuesto 30 dólares a que Kyle lo hará trizas-

Mikey alcanzaba a escuchar los comentarios de sus compañeros, esas palabras resonaban en su mente, lo estaban distrayendo, por lo que Kyle aprovecho lanzándole una pelota directamente a la cara, pero Mikey logró reaccionar a tiempo y apenitas la esquivo -_vamos Mikey, concéntrate, no puedes perder_- pensó Mikey, estaba hartó de que lo subestimaran, de que los bravucones se desquitarán con él cuando en realidad iban contra sus hermanos y lo más importante, estaba harto de Kyle. Así que decidido, siguió el consejo del profesor Slash, esto no era un juego, era una guerra, la cual tenía que acabar ya, para poner fin a Kyle y a sus humillaciones, además enseñarle a no meterse con él ni con sus hermanos, así que tomo la pelota, se concentro en su enemigo y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas hacía Kyle, la cual él esquivo haciéndose de lado.

-Vaya, que pésima puntería tie...-pero antes de que terminara la frase, la pelota reboto contra la pared, y al hacerlo, le dio a Kyle en la espalda, haciéndolo caer de cara.

-¡Booyakasha!- exclamo Mikey alzando su brazo. Después Slash sonó el silbato, dando por terminado el juego. Muchos estaban en shock, Miguel Ángel, el menor de los Hamato...derrotó al grandulón de Kyle.

-Hamato, bien hecho- felicito Slash- señor Tyler, que decepción, mi mejor alumno...derrotado- contesto Slash burlonamente- bien bebés la clase término-

Al decir la palabra "derrotado" a Kyle se le hirvió la sangre, su ira aumento cuando vio a sus compañeros, algunos se reían y otros decían frases como:

-Puedes creer que Miguel Ángel golpeo al grandulón de Kyle-

-Merecido se lo tiene-

-Ese si fue un buen golpe, mira lo alcancé a grabar-

-Fue divertido la cara que puso cuando la pelota lo golpeo y su cara estrello con el piso, jajajaja-

- Vaya, yo pensé que Kyle era más fuerte-

Se veía en su mirada un odio hacía Mikey, no aceptaba la idea, según él, que el más débil de los Hamato, lo haya humillado en frente de todos, su reputación se iría al suelo, no, eso no lo podía permitir. En un arranque de cólera, Kyle se dirigió donde guardaban los balones, tomo una pelota, y se la aventó a Mikey con todas sus fuerzas, quien estaba platicando con Pete.

-¡CUIDADO!- grito Pete a todo pulmón.

Mikey al girarse, rápidamente empujo a Pete para salvarlo del golpe, pero la pelota lo golpeo en el estomago, lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, golpeándose la cabeza con la banca, por lo que quedo inconsciente.

En otro lado, para ser exacto la cafetería de la escuela, estaban Leo, Rafa y Donnie, ya que era la hora del almuerzo, comían sus respectivos alimentos mientras platicaban sobre su día.

-No sé porque debemos estudiar historia, ¿de qué sirve estudiar cosas que ya pasaron?- se quejaba Rafa

-Rafa, la historia sirve para conocer nuestro pasado, el porqué del presente y como mejorar el futuro- explico Donnie

-Imagínate si no existiera la historia, no tendríamos conocimiento de nuestro pasado-comentó Leo - la historia es parte de lo que somos ahora-

-En serio, creen que...- antes de continuar, Rafa fue interrumpido por un grito que sorprendió a él y a todos los presentes

-!LEO, RAFA, DONNIE!- Pete voló donde estaban las tres tortugas a toda velocidad, apenas alcanzo a frenar y cuando llegó, jadeaba fuertemente

-Oigan ¿qué no es el amigo de Mikey?- cuestiono Donnie extrañado

-Hablas del loco obsesionado por el pan, si- respondió Rafa con burla

-Chicos...los h-he estado b-buscando, pasó...algo...ah- habló Pete entrecortado, estaba agotado debido a que busco por todas partes a los chicos, lo cual quería decir que tuvo que volar por toda la preparatoria

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto Leo. Algunos compañeros, especialmente los reporteros de la escuela, estaban atentos, porque algo había pasado, y si tenía que ver con los Hamato, esa información sería oro puro. Cuando Pete recupero el aliento.

-Mikeyestaenlaenfermeríadebenirdeinmediato- Pete hablo rápidamente, no entendieron nada de lo que dijo, pero Leo solo pudo escuchar claramente dos palabras: Mikey y enfermería

-¡Cálmate Pete!- exclamó Leo tomando de los hombros a la paloma- ahora dime ¿qué pasó con Mikey?-

-Está inconsciente, lo lastimaron en clase de educación física- al escuchar eso, quedaron impactados, su hermanito estaba herido, en sus expresiones se podía ver la angustia y el terror ¿cómo pudo pasar algo así? ¿sería grave? cada uno se imaginaba lo peor, no… Mikey, el primero en reaccionar fue Rafa

-¡¿Cómo qué esta inconsciente?! ¡¿Dónde está?!- interrogó Rafa desesperado y preocupado

-Esta en la enfermería, cerca del gimnasio- afirmo Pete

De inmediato, Leo, Rafa y Donnie corrieron hacia la enfermería, algunos de sus compañeros empezaron a murmurar, otros incluyendo a los reporteros escolares, les siguieron la pista a los Hamato, aunque mantenían la distancia, no se podían perder esta noticia ¿Qué había pasado con Mikey para que sus hermanos se alteraran tanto? Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, ahí estaba Mikey, en la camilla, inconsciente, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. La doctora Jessie, una cisne mutante, al ver a los chicos en la puerta les hizo un movimiento con su ala, indicándoles que podían pasar.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Donnie preocupado, dirigiéndose a la doctora

-Afortunadamente, el golpe no fue grave, solo esta inconsciente, puede que haya sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral- dijo la doctora amablemente

-¿Pero va a estar bien?- Leo estaba aterrado, aunque tenía experiencia de ver a muchos de sus compañeros sufrir ese tipo de lesiones en los entrenamientos o en los partidos, esta vez era diferente, porque se trataba de su hermanito

-No se preocupen, se pondrá bien, Mikey es un chico muy fuerte, solo necesita descansar- explicó la señorita Jessie- eso sí, procuren que cuando despierte, no lo bombardeen con preguntas, eso podría aturdirlo-

-De acuerdo, gracias señorita Jessie- agradeció Leo, después la doctora se retiro ya que decidió dejar a Leo y a sus hermanos solos con su pequeño hermanito, además de alejar a los curioso de la puerta, los tres observaban a Mikey dormir, se veía tan tranquilo, les dio ternura, pero a la vez tristeza, pese a que la señorita Jessie les dijo que el daño no pasó a mayores, no soportaban verlo lastimado. Pete sintió remordimiento, de alguna manera se sentía responsable, así que tomo aire, se acerco a las tortugas y empezó a hablar.

-Leo, yo...lo siento- se disculpo Pete apenado

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?- cuestiono Donnie

-Esto fue mi culpa, si Mikey no me hubiera empujado para que la pelota no me golpeará, le habría dado tiempo de esquivarla, de todas formas ya estoy acostumbrado a acabar en la enfermería después de Educación Física- se lamentó Pete

-Pete, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió en el gimnasio?- interrogo Leo

-Verán, en clase de Educación Física, el entrenador Slash nos puso a jugar quemados, nos dividimos en dos equipos, Mikey se vino conmigo, empezó el juego, al principio nuestro equipo estaba en desventaja, pero Mikey logró mantenerse y llegar al final con Ky...- antes de continuar, fue interrumpido

-Auch, mi cabeza...- replicó Mikey abriendo lentamente los ojos

-Mikey- sonrió Leo al ver reaccionar a su hermanito- ya despertaste, que alegría

-Mikey, no me des esos sustos hermanito- lo abrazo Rafa- creí perderte-

-Nos preocupamos mucho al saber que te habías lastimado- dijo Donnie poniendo su mano en el hombro de Mikey

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie- Mikey miró a su alrededor- ¿qué pasó?, ¿dónde estoy?-

-Estas en la enfermería - respondió Donnie

-Pero ¿Cómo llegue aquí?-

-Te golpeaste la cabeza durante la clase de Educación Física, así que yo y otros compañeros te trajimos aquí- contesto Pete

-La clase...- al escuchar a Pete, varias imágenes invadieron la cabeza de Mikey, cuando de repente, las escenas de Educación Física vinieron a su mente de golpe, recordando todo lo que paso, el juego de quemados, su enfrentamiento con Kyle, su victoria, el atentado de Kyle...pero después de esto, comenzó a dolerle la cabeza, preocupando a sus hermanos y a Pete

-Mikey, ¿estás bien?- se altero Leo al ver su reacción

-Si...estoy bien, solo, me maree un poco- titubeo Mikey sobándose la cabeza

-Mikey ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- cuestionó Rafa

-Espera Rafa, recuerda lo que la Señorita Jessie dijo, no hay que abrumarlo de preguntas, no aun- dijo Donnie-créeme que yo también quiero saber que le pasó, pero no debemos presionarlo, eso podría perjudicarlo, además, no creo que lo recuerde, muchas veces cuando alguien se golpea la cabeza no puede recordar como sucedió, claro también depende de la fuerza del impacto- De pronto, la Señorita Jessie entró a la enfermería

-Veo que ya despertaste Mikey, ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco la cabeza, además me siento mareado- se quejó Mikey

-Es normal que presentes esos síntomas, un golpe con la banca no es nada suave-

-!¿QUÉ?¡ ¡¿Te golpeaste con una banca?!- gritaron sus tres hermanos mayores al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que a Mikey le doliera la cabeza de nuevo

-Creo que ya habrá tiempo de contar todo, por ahora debes descansar- la señorita Jessie volteó a ver a Leo, Rafa y Donnie- ustedes deben volver a clase, no se preocupen por Miguel Ángel, yo cuidare de él-

-Pero...-Leo iba a protestar, pero Donnie puso su mano en el hombro, dándole a entender que la doctora tenía razón, así que no muy convencidos los tres hermanos volvieron a sus respectivas clases

Las horas se les hacían eternas, ansiaban salir ya para ver a Mikey, la intriga los mataba, querían saber cómo fue el accidente de Mikey, lo único que sabían era que se golpeó con una banca, pero ¿cómo pudo pasar eso? Sabían que Mikey era distraído, pero no era un torpe, había algo sobre su accidente que no los dejaba tranquilos. Rafa estaba en todo menos en clase, observando el reloj, ansioso por que sonará la campana, estaba tan concentrado, cuando unos murmullos de sus compañeras captaron su atención.

-Oye mira lo que me paso Stacy-

-No puede ser, es el video sobre Mikey ¿verdad?-

-Sí, dicen que ese momento fue épico, y ahora está a nuestro alcance-

Al escuchar esto, a Rafa le invadió la curiosidad, un video sobre Mikey, ¿de qué se trataba? ¿tendría que ver con lo que le sucedió?, así que giro hacia donde estaban sus compañeras.

-Eh, disculpen nenas- hablo Rafa- creí escuchar que hablaban de un video donde sale mi hermano ¿podrían decirme de que se trata?-

-Ah, bueno...nosotras-titubeo una de las chicas- hablábamos de Leo, sobre el video de cuando ganó el partido de la semana pasada- rió nerviosa

-Chiquita, no te gustaría verme enojado sabes, así que dime la verdad- Rafa le dirigió a la chica una mirada seria y con un aire aterrador, por lo que la otra chica asustada por la expresión de Rafa, le quito el celular a su amiga y se lo entrego a Rafa- gracias nena

-Ah...me llamó nena- suspiró la chica mientras su amiga la miro extrañada

Rafa le dio play al video, puso toda su atención en él, y cuando este acabó, se podía ver sumirada llena de odio, comenzó a apretar con fuerza el celular, estuvo a punto de romperlo, pero cuando la chica se lo iba a pedir, la campana de la escuela sonó y acto seguido salió del salón a toda velocidad, no sin antes dejar el celular en el pupitre de la chica.

-Molly…creo que cometimos un grave error- dijo la chica del celular

Mientras tanto, Leo al salir de su clase, fue a buscar a Donnie a su salón y acto seguido, se fueron a la enfermería por Mikey.

-Hola Mikey- saludo Donnie- ¿cómo sigues?-

-De repente me duele la cabeza, pero la señorita Jessie dice que es algo pasajero, aun así no me dijo que no hiciera actividades bruscas por 3 días-

-Y yo me aseguraré de que no las hagas, porque conociéndote, nunca sigues las indicaciones de los médicos- agrego Leo, a lo que Mikey cruzo los brazos y hizo un puchero

-Oigan, a todo esto, ¿dónde está Rafa?- pregunto Donnie- creí que nos veríamos para recoger a Mikey-

-Te apuesto a que otra vez alguien lo desafío y como siempre, Rafa acepto- habló Leo mientras reía por la conducta de su hermano- vamos por él, sino Splinter se enojara si llegamos tarde otra vez-

Al salir de la enfermería, se dirigieron a las canchas, lugar donde normalmente Rafa tenía sus retos, pero al llegar, el lugar estaba completamente vacío.

-Que extraño, normalmente Rafa tiene sus confrontaciones aquí- dijo Donnie

-Entonces, si no esta compitiendo ¿dònde está?- pregunto Mikey confundido

-Tal vez ya este en la salida, vamos para allá- afirmo Leo, seguido por sus hermanos

Al llegar a la salida, vieron a un tumulto de estudiantes, al parecer se trataba de una pelea, al principio no le prestaron mucha atención, pero al escuchar unos gritos, la curiosidad los invadió.

-¡VEN AQUÍ IDIOTA!-

-¡ESTE ASUNTO ES ENTRE EL TONTO DE TU HERMANO Y YO!-

Al acercarse, Leo se sorprendio con lo que estaba viendo, Rafa y Kyle peleando, pero al ver la fuerza con la que lo golpeaba y su mirada llena de ira, se veía furioso, para que Rafa se pusiera así, Kyle debió haberle hecho algo muy malo, sin embargo, a pesar de que no le simpatizaba Kyle, tuvo que intervenir en la pelea antes de que su hermano perdiera los estribos.

-¡Rafael, te has vuelto loco!- exclamó Leo tomando a Rafa de los brazos

-¡SUELTAME LEO! –forcejeaba Rafa- ¡ESE INFELIZ ME LAS VA A PAGAR!-

-¡Rafa cálmate!- intervino Donnie ayudando a Leo- No sé qué pasó entre tú y Kyle pero, creo que no vale la pena que te rebajes a su nivel-

-¡¿EL QUE HAYA GOLPEADO A TU HERMANO NO VALE LA PENA?!- grito Rafa viendo a sus hermanos, Leo, Donnie y incluso Mikey se quedaron en shock, ¿de qué estaba hablando Rafa? al ver la reacción de sus hermanos, Rafa preguntó sarcásticamente- Jmp, ¿Aun no se han enterado verdad?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunto Leo confundido, Rafa dirigió su mirada a Kyle, el cual era ayudado por sus amigos a levantarse

-¡Ese idiota es el responsable del accidente que sufrió Mikey!- exclamo Rafa a todo pulmón

* * *

**Oh oh, ¿qué pasará cuando Leo y Donnie vean el video? se enfadarán como Rafa :S eso lo sabremos luego.**

**Bueno por fin, después de mucho tiempo, aqui les dejó el capítulo 3, espero que sea de su agrado.  
**

**Jami: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, no se que haría sin ti, te mandó un abrazote :D**

**pankex: Me alegra que te haya encantado, gracias por tu comentario.**

**lovemikey: Gracias, que bueno que te gusto, acepto tus besos y tus abrazos, yo también te mandó un beso y un abrazo.**

**Gracias a los que leen esta historia, nos vemos en el siguente capítulo, besos :D**


	4. Capítulo 3: Una verdad y reconciliación

**Hola, se que en el capítulo anterior los dejé con suspenso y enojo, pero ahora si aquí esta la continuación, espero que les guste, y nuevamente, gracias por su preferencia :D**

Capítulo 3: Una verdad y una reconciliación  


-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron Leo y Donnie al mismo tiempo

-Así es Leo- Rafa le quitó a uno de sus compañeros su celular y les mostró el video a sus hermanos- si no me creen véanlo ustedes mismos- Las tres tortugas pusieron toda su atención en el video, y al ver la escena donde Kyle aventó la pelota a Mikey, Leo y Donnie cambiaron drásticamente sus expresiones, se podía ver la furia en sus miradas, en cambio Mikey estaba alterado, ¿cómo llegó ese video a sus hermanos? ¿acaso alguien se los había dado? en cuanto sus hermanos terminaron de ver el video, se dirigieron a donde estaba Kyle

-Desgraciado- replicó Leo mientras tomó a Kyle de la camisa- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A METERTE CON MI HERMANO!?-

-Oye Hamato, déjame aclararte algo, yo no tengo la culpa que él bebé necesite que sus hermanos mayores lo defiendan- contesto Kyle cínicamente

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices Tyler, no querrás vernos enojados- amenazó Donnie ante la actitud de la hiena

-Pues no les tengo miedo tortugas, yo puedo golpear a quien yo quiera, y más si se trata del debilucho de su herma...- Kyle no pudo terminar su oración porque recibió un puñetazo por parte de Leo, el cual le tiro uno de sus colmillos, además de lanzarlo a cinco metros de distancia

Mientras Kyle se trataba de poner de pie, las tres tortugas se acercaron a él.

-Escúchame bien, Tyler- habló Leo tomándolo del cuello- si vuelves a lastimar a Mikey, te las vas a ver conmigo, ¿entendiste?- lo miro amenazante y furioso, lo cual intimido a Kyle

-Está bien- susurró la hiena, acto seguido, Leo lo soltó dejándolo caer, no sin antes verlo de nuevo a los ojos

-Créeme Kyle, aléjate de mis hermanos o atente a las consecuencias- sentencio Leo

-Ya oíste a mi hermano, Tyler- aclaró Donnie mientras lo tomaba del pelo hasta tenerlo cara a cara- mantente alejado de Mikey o si no, no tendremos piedad de ti- luego lo lanzó bruscamente

-Óyeme bien idiota- se acercó Rafa poniendo un pie sobre el pecho de la hiena- tienes suerte de que mis hermanos hayan llegado, de no ser así, en este momento estarías en el hospital, pero grábate esto -aumento la presión de su pie- si vuelves a meterte con mi hermano, más te vale que vayas ahorrando para tu funeral, ¿quedó claro?-

-S-si...mu-y, claro- respondió Kyle adolorido. Rafa lo soltó para dirigirse con sus hermanos, en eso, Kyle con trabajos se pusode pie, señalando a Mikey- N-no siempre t-tendrás a tu hermanos para protegerte, así q-que prepárate enano, p-porque cuando ese día llegue... conocerás mi venganza- sentencio Kyle, al escuchar esto, Rafa sintió fuego en la sangre, así que corrió hacia la hiena y le propicio una patada en...donde más le duele, acción que provocó que se retorciera de dolor y le salieran unas lágrimas

-¡Qué esto te sirva de advertencia para ti y para todos!- exclamo Rafa a los presentes- ¡Cualquiera que se atreva a lastimar a alguno de mis hermanos, se las va a ver conmigo!-

Los estudiantes que presenciaron la escena, se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto a los hermanos Hamato tan furiosos, rápidamente comenzaron los murmullos.

-¿Viste eso? Nunca había visto a Rafa tan furioso, me asusta, pero a la vez me encanta-

-Auch, eso sí debió doler-

-Recuérdame nunca hacer enojar a Leo-

-¿No crees que Donnie se ve lindo cuando se enoja?-

-Dime que tomaste fotos, esta nota nos llevará a la cima de las noticias escolares-

Ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros, se dirigían al estacionamiento de la escuela, pero un tumulto de reporteros y fans, comenzaron a rodearlos. Cuando finalmente lograron salir de la multitud que los agobiaban, Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban dispuestos a irse, cuando vieron que Mikey no estaba con Pete. Voltearon a todos lados, pero no lo encontraron, ante esta situación los tres fueron con la paloma.

-Pete, ¿dónde está Mikey?- interrogó Leo angustiado

-No lo sé Leo- respondió el ave preocupado

-¡¿Cómo que no sabes?!- se enfadó Rafa- Si estaba contigo-

-Sí, pero verán, mientras ustedes estaban peleando con Kyle...él-

_**Flashback**_

_**Al ver el video donde se mostró el enfrentamiento de Kyle y Mikey, el ninja de bandana naranja se paralizó, ¿cómo se enteraron sus hermanos de ese video? alguien tuvo que habérselos dicho, por lo que cuando reaccionó, tomó a Pete del ala y lo alejó del tumulto**_

_**-¡¿Por qué se lo dijiste a mis hermanos?!- exclamo Mikey a Pete, el cual se quedó atónito**_

_**-Mikey, cálmate, no te alteres- trato de tranquilizarlo la paloma**_

_**-Te pedí que no les dijeras nada...me lo prometiste-**_

_**-Mikey, te juró que yo no les dije nada-**_

_**-¿entonces cómo se enteraron?-**_

_**-De seguro fue por el video, se ha vuelto muy popular en la escuela, quizás algún amigo o fan se los mostró- antes de que Mikey pudiera decir algo, notó que Kyle lo señalaba, mirándolo de una forma amenazante**_

_**-N-no siempre t-tendrás a tu hermanos para protegerte, así q-que prepárate enano, p-porque cuando ese día llegue... conocerás mi venganza-**_

_**Al escuchar esto Mikey se quedó helado, se podía ver la expresión de terror en su rostro, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse, lentamente comenzó a retroceder.**_

_**-Mikey, ¿te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Pete al notar su reacción, la tortuga ante esta situación, no soportó más y salió corriendo -¡Mikey espera!- gritó la paloma tratando de detenerlo, pero la tortuga no hizo caso a sus gritos y aumento su velocidad, hasta que logró perderlo de vista**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Los tres se quedaron confundidos, ¿por qué Mikey actuó de esa manera? ¿acaso se molestó por lo que ocurrió? y lo más importante, si recordaba el accidente ¿Por qué se los oculto?

-Leo, tenemos que encontrar a Mikey, no puede estar solo en esas condiciones, podría desvanecerse en cualquier momento- explico Donnie

-De acuerdo Donnie, démonos prisa antes de que Mikey se lastime- dijo Leo- así que rápido, suban al auto-

-Oye intrépido, no has olvidado algo- cuestiono Rafa sarcásticamente- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Mikey si ni siquiera sabemos a dónde se fue?-

-Tranquilo Rafa, eso lo tengo solucionado- intervino Donnie- hace unas semanas desarrolle un nuevo programa que acabó de instalar a mi laptop, el cual me permite localizar la posición de nuestro objetivo, en este caso Mikey, a través de su celular o cualquier aparato eléctrico que tenga a su alcance-

-Vaya, ahora si me sorprendiste cerebrito, al fin creas algo útil- bromeó Rafa mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad

-Gracias, oye- se quejó Donnie

-Bien chicos, en marcha- dijo Leo cerrando la puerta del auto- Pete, si Mikey se comunica contigo, avísanos de inmediatamente-

-Entendido chicos- respondió la paloma, mientras observaba a los Hamato alejarse en el auto- Mikey, ojala que te encuentres bien, creo que ya es hora de hablar con tus hermanos- fue lo último que dijo antes de irse volando

En los límites de la ciudad, donde se encontraba "La Protección", Mikey caminaba hacia ella lentamente, quería estar solo, cuando se acercó lo suficiente, se sentó enfrente de ella, y la observo por un largo rato, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido, se sentía perturbado, por un lado estaba contento, a pesar de que Kyle lo ataco a traición, pudo demostrar que él también tenía las agallas para enfrentar a la hiena, pero por otro lado, estada molesto, nuevamente sus hermanos habían intervenido en sus asuntos, ¿por qué? el tenerlos cerca nuevamente, como en los viejos tiempos, aunque se hubiera lastimado, le hizo sentir una gran alegría, porque comprobó que sus hermanos se preocupaban por él, pero ahora que se habían enterado del video, ¿qué iba a suceder después? qué tal si tendría que contarles sobre sus anteriores encuentros con Kyle, o de la conveniencia por parte de sus otros compañeros, no quería que sus hermanos no vigilaran constantemente o que les dijeran a sus compañeros que lo trataran mejor, quería estar más tiempo con sus hermanos y tener sus propios amigos, pero no de esa forma. Y ahora, si Kyle lo odiaba en el pasado, ahora más, sabía que la hiena no iba a descansar hasta cumplir su venganza, y tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo, solo, no deseaba que sus hermanos intervinieran en esa pelea, porque a pesar de no simpatizarle, admitía que Kyle en algo tenía razón, sus hermanos no siempre iban a estar ahí para cuidarlo.

-Kyle, tiene razón, mis hermanos no siempre cuidarán de mí- susurró el ninja mientras se abrazaba fuertemente- pero ahora… ¿qué será de mi vida?, si antes nadie me hablaba, ahora menos- comenzó a llorar-

De repente, la cabeza comenzó a dolerle fuertemente, tantas emociones y preocupaciones habían sido demasiado para él, lo cual estaba afectando su estado, trató de ponerse de pie, pero comenzó a marearse, mientras más se esforzaba, más aumentaba su dolor, su visión se hacía borrosa, y el caminar le estaba costando trabajo, sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar, estaba a punto de caer cuando de pronto escucho una voz familiar.

-¡Mikey!- al girar un poco la cabeza, pudo alcanzar a ver a sus hermanos, los cuales se acercaron a toda velocidad al ver el estado de su hermanito

-Leo, Rafa, Donnie...-fue lo único que dijo, ya que el dolor de cabeza regresó, solo que este fue más fuerte que el anterior, rápidamente, sus hermanos corrieron a auxiliarlo

-Mikey, Mikey- Leo se acercó al pequeño, después tomó su cabeza y la recargo en sus piernas- tranquilízate, ya estamos aquí- acto seguido, Donnie se acercó para revisarlo

-Mikey, eres un tonto, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- lo regaño Rafa mientras se quitaba su chaqueta para cubrir a su hermanito- ¿por qué hiciste esto?-

-Debemos llevarlo a casa rápido, está muy débil, puede entrar en shock, su presión esta algo baja, creo que fue por el esfuerzo que hizo al correr- explico Donnie

-N-no, se preocup-pen hermanos, solo m-me duele la cabeza- contesto Mikey entrecortadamente

-Está bien, démonos prisa- Leo tomo a Mikey en sus brazos, mientras Rafa y Donnie preparaban el auto, al llegar, Leo coloco cuidadosamente a su hermanito en la parte de atrás

-Donnie, quédate con él, Rafa, tu vente adelante-

-Entendido- subieron al auto y se dirigieron rápidamente a casa, tratando de no rebasar los límites de velocidad, durante el trayecto Mikey se quedó dormido, cuando por fin llegaron, los dos hermanos mayores bajaron del auto, Leo le ordeno a Rafa que abriera la puerta, mientras él y Donnie llevaban a Mikey con cuidado a la casa, cuando entraron, se percataron de que Splinter no estaba esperándolos en la sala, cosa que normalmente hacía cuando los regañaba por llegar tarde

-Oigan, creo que Sensei no está en casa- susurró Donnie

-¿A dónde habrá ido?- se preguntó Leo

-Por un lado que suerte, si no tendríamos que contarle la verdad- murmuró Rafael

-¿Qué tienen que contarme Rafael?- cuestiono Splinter saliendo de las sombras, al escucharlo, a los tres se les helo la sangre, su maestro les dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, y al ver a Miguel Ángel, su expresión serio cambio a una de preocupación -¿Qué le pasó a Miguel Ángel?- pregunto Splinter

-Ah...está dormido, pero necesito revisarlo- contesto Donnie- su condición es delicada-

-Verá Sensei...lo que pasó, es una larga historia- dijo Leo

-Me gustaría oírla, pero primero lleven a Miguel Ángel a su habitación, Donatello, encárgate tu hermano-

-Si Sensei- dijo Donnie, después, las tres tortugas llevaron a Mikey a su habitación, Donnie pidió estar a solas para atender a Mikey. Leo, Rafa y Splinter salieron de la habitación, pasaron unos minutos, y cuando el genio salió, todos lo miraron esperando una respuesta.

-Se le bajo la presión, el esfuerzo que hizo cuando salió de la escuela y sus dolores de cabeza fueron mucho para él, pero logre estabilizarlo- contesto Donnie

-Pero ¿va a estar bien?- pregunto Rafa preocupado

-Sí, ahorita está dormido, necesita descansar, eso sí, cuando despierte necesitará comer algo, ya que agoto todas sus energías-

-Gracias Donatello-agradeció Splinter- bien, ya que Miguel Ángel está descansando, creo que es buen momento para que me digan lo que pasó-

-Si Sensei- respondió Leo- verá todo comenzó cuando...- y así Leo, con algunas intervenciones de Rafa y Donnie, le explicaron a Splinter del accidente de Mikey por parte de Kyle, la manera en la que se enteraron de la situación, la paliza que le dieron a la hiena, la reacción de Mikey y por último cuando lo encontraron cerca de "la protección"- ...y eso fue lo que pasó- finalizo Leo, Splinter medito por unos segundos, para después dirigirse a sus hijos

-Hijos míos, aunque su acto fue noble, también fue algo imprudente- aclaro Splinter

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron las tres tortugas al mismo tiempo

-Pero Sensei, ese tarado de Kyle se merecía esa paliza por meterse con nuestro hermano-justificó Rafa molesto ante la respuesta de su maestro

-Además, Mikey recordaba como sucedió su accidente, y aun así nos lo oculto- declaró Leo- ¿por qué haría algo así?-

-Sin mencionar, que huyo de la escuela en ese estado, pudo haberle pasado algo- agregó Donnie

-Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello, entiendo su instinto de cuidar de su hermano, ya que es él menor, y que estén molestos por sus acciones, sin embargo, se han preguntado, ¿cómo se siente Miguel Ángel?- pregunto Splinter- quizás para ustedes lo que hicieron estuvo bien, pero han considerado ¿cómo puede influir esto en la vida de su hermano?- ante las palabras del Sensei, los tres se quedaron pensando. Ahora que recordaban, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron algo juntos, solo se veían en los entrenamientos, la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Será que durante ese distanciamiento su hermanito estaba en una situación difícil y ellos ni por enterados, y conociendo a Mikey, el era de los que ocultaba las cosas para no preocupar a nadie. Splinter tenía razón, no pensaron en los sentimientos de Miguel Ángel, y las palabras amenazantes que le dijo Kyle al pequeño, vinieron a su mente, cosa que los aterró

-Chicos, creo que si fuimos imprudentes al golpear a Kyle- comentó Leo

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo, Leo!?- se sobresaltó Rafa al escuchar las palabras de su hermano mayor-ese idiota golpeó a nuestro hermano, y lo hizo de la manera más cobarde, así que no lo defiendas, o que ¿acaso no te importa Mikey?-

-¡No estoy defendiendo a Kyle, Rafa!- se levantó el ninja azul golpeando la mesa, sus hermanos eran lo más importante para él, y no soportaba que ellos no creyeran eso- aunque tú no lo creas, yo también me puse furioso cuando vi el video, y claro que me importa Mikey, pero piensa, Kyle no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, el va a buscar la forma de vengarse, no va a dejar a Mikey en paz hasta que lo logré, ¿te das cuenta de lo que tendrá que pasar Mikey a partir de ahora?-

- Leo tiene razón Rafa, Kyle no descansará hasta que logre desquitarse, aunque también hay algo que no me deja tranquilo- argumento Donnie- ¿por qué Mikey nos dijo nada sobre su accidente? y cuando intervenimos, se molesto mucho-

-Por lo que veo hay muchas preguntas que necesitan respuestas, les aconsejo que cuando Miguel Ángel despierte, traten de hablar con él, debemos saber qué es lo que tiene- dijo Splinter

-Entendido Sensei- respondió Leo

En la habitación de Mikey, el pequeño comenzó abrir lentamente los ojos, se levantó un poco y se sorprendió al darse cuenta donde estaba...

_Mikey POV _

_Estoy en mi habitación, pero ¿cómo llegué aquí? lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en "la protección" pero luego me empezó a doler la cabeza y mis hermanos... ahora recuerdo, estaba molesto porque mis hermanos intervinieron en mis asuntos, genial, gracias a ellos tendré que cuidarme de Kyle el resto del año, o hasta que cumpla con su venganza, ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto? primero mis hermanos ya no me hacen mucho caso, mis compañeros solo me hablan por conveniencia, y ahora tengo un archienemigo. ¿En qué momento de mi vida las cosas empezaron a complicarse? yo solo quería que el mundo me vea a mí, a Miguel Ángel, no al hermano menor de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, quiero tener amigos de verdad, quiero estar con mis hermanos...como en aquellos días, cuando éramos niños, jugábamos juntos, reíamos juntos, a donde iba uno iban todos, ese era nuestro lema, pero ahora... solo están conmigo cuando estoy en problemas, como hoy, a veces ser el hermano menor es lo peor que a uno puede pasarte, te subestiman, te comparan con tus hermanos, te sobreprotegen, creen que por ser el más pequeño eres el más débil, aunque quiero mucho a mis hermanos, a veces pienso que se avergüenzan de mí, ¿será por mi interés sobre los humanos? ¿qué tienen en contra de ellos? ¿por qué los demás mutantes los odian tanto? por lo poco que sé, en la guerra, humanos y mutantes tuvieron sus altercados, pero cuando trabajaron juntos, lograrón vencer al Kraang, ¿por qué no podemos convivir de nuevo? entiendo que somos diferentes a ellos, pero si nos diéramos la oportunidad de conocernos, tanto humanos como mutantes, apuesto a que podríamos ser grandes amigos, si... mis propios amigos, eso sería genial, me pregunto, ¿habrá algún humano, del otro lado del muro, qué piense lo mismo que yo? _

_Fin del POV_

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto para ver la ciudad, tenía una linda vista, pero quería contemplarla mejor, así que salió por la ventana para dirigirse a la azotea, lo cual no fue muy complicado gracias a su habilidad ninja, cuando llegó ahí, ahora sí, la ciudad se veía hermosa, se sentó a contemplarla, siempre hacía eso cuando estaba triste o tenía problemas, mientras observaba el horizonte, pensaba en lo que le esperaría a partir de ahora, no solo tendría que cuidarse de la bestia de Kyle, de seguro sus hermanos lo cuestionarían sobre su accidente, él porque se los oculto, en ese momento, recordó lo que Pete le dijo hace mucho tiempo _-yo creo que deberías hablar con tus hermanos sobre lo que sientes, a veces expresar nuestras emociones es mejor que ocultarlas-_ pero, ¿sería buena idea decirles la verdad? que Kyle lo empezó a molestar desde hace mucho, que sus compañeros solo lo usaban como mensajero, que deseaba estar más tiempo con ellos, se sentía tan confundido. En ese momento vio a un lobo adolescente, acompañado de otro más pequeño, por lo que supuso que eran hermanos, ambos se veían tan contentos, a Mikey le conmovió esa escena, por lo que soltó una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos, extrañaba a sus hermanos, desde que cada uno se metió a sus actividades o ellos se reunían con sus amigos, ya casi no compartían tiempo juntos.

-Ah, ¿por qué las cosas no pueden ser diferentes?- se pregunto el pequeño así mismo, cuando de pronto una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos

-Siempre te encuentro aquí cuando algo no está bien-

Al girarse para ver de quien se trataba, era nada más y nada menos que Leo, Rafa y Donnie, sus hermanos mayores, al verlos Mikey se puso nervioso, ¿desde hace cuanto lo estaban buscando? ¿lo irían a regañar? tal vez le pedirían la verdad, pero aún no había tomado una decisión, era demasiado pronto, todo esto hizo que su respiración y su ritmo cardiaco comenzará a acelerarse, cosa que sus hermanos notarón.

-Mikey tranquilízate, por favor, no te alteres- se acercó Donnie a calmar a su hermanito

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba aquí?- preguntó Mikey un poco más tranquilo

-Este es tu lugar secreto- respondió Leo sentándose a su lado- cuando éramos niños, las veces en que estabas triste o tenías problemas, y no querías que nadie te viera, aquí era donde venías, y un día te encontré, y a partir de ahí, tu y yo nos reuníamos aquí para contábamos todo, consolarnos o darnos ánimos, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer- al escuchar esto, Mikey sonrió ligeramente

-Yo también lo recuerdo, siempre estabas ahí, cuando más te necesitaba- dijo un poco triste

-Mikey... antes que nada, queremos pedirte una disculpa, por no estar ahí cuando más nos necesitas, en verdad... es increíble que tuviera que pasar esto para darnos cuenta de nuestro error- dijo Rafa, sinceramente, él no se arrepentía de haberle dado una paliza a esa hiena, pero no quería que Mikey se sintiera mal, porque también estaba consciente de que si les ocultó las cosas, era por algo, pero la pregunta era, ¿qué?

-Descuida Rafa... yo sé, que ustedes tienen sus asuntos y compromisos, y yo tampoco quiero causarles problemas-

-No Mikey, nosotros tuvimos la culpa, por nuestras acciones, ahora Kyle no te dejará en paz, pero Mikey, dime una cosa, ¿has tenido problemas con él anteriormente?- cuestionó Leo

-No...por supuesto que no, en verdad, no ha pasado nada entre él y yo hasta ahora- negó todo el ninja de naranja, pero había que admitir que no era bueno mintiendo, mucho menos a Leo, el cual le dirigió su mirada de "a mí no me engañas, dime la verdad", Mikey no pudo más- está bien, está bien, me descubriste, desde...hace tres meses, Kyle...me ha estado molestando-

-¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Y EN TODO ESE TIEMPO NO ME DIJISTE NADA! ¿POR QUÉ?- le reclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo, la verdad estaban molestos, ese tonto atormentaba a su hermanito desde hace meses y ellos ni por enterados, Mikey tendría que darle una explicación

-Quieren saber la verdad...- presiono sus puños y miro a sus hermanos- no les dijenada porque...quería demostrar que yo podía encargarme de él yo solo, quería probar que no necesito que mis hermanos mayores me cuiden siempre, ustedes...-le salió una lágrima de sus ojos azules celestes- no tienen idea de lo que se siente, que el mundo te compare con tus hermanos, que te rechacen por tus ideas o que te hablen solo por tu apellido y los lazos familiares, creo que jamás lo entenderían, después de todo, ustedes tienen muchos amigos y admiradores, nuestros compañeros y maestros los respetan, nunca han estado solos, pero en cambio yo...vivo en su sombra, no tengo amigos más que a Pete, desde que entramos, él me habla por ser yo...¡Solo quiero que vean en mí a Miguel Ángel! quiero amigos que me estimen por ser yo, y no por ser el hermano menor de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, los chicos más populares de la preparatoria Roosevelt- después de esta revelación, Mikey no pudo más y se fue a llorar a su cuarto

Ante esta respuesta, Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron sorprendidos, como era posible que su hermanito haya soportado esta carga tanto tiempo y ellos no lo notarán, ahora comprendían todo, las invitaciones que les llegaban para alguna fiesta o evento Mikey se las entregaba, cuando iban a una fiesta, el ponía excusas para no ir, el porque Pete y él eran tan unidos, todo tenía sentido, Donnie aún seguía impactado, pero decidió romper el silencio.

-Hermanos...no puedo creer, que Mikey esté pasando por tanto dolor, y nosotros, sin darnos cuenta- dijo Donnie con un tono triste

-Ahora veo porque siempre está con Pete- comentó Rafa- y yo siempre lo molestaba, cuando él era el único que estuvo a su lado-

-Saben algo chicos, Mikey, ha estado sufriendo todo este tiempo, y aún así, siempre lo veía alegre y optimista, y lo peor de todo, es que nosotros somos la causa de su dolor-al decir esto a Leo le salió una lágrima

21:35 hrs

Mikey estaba en su habitación, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, en parte se sentía aliviado, ya que les dijo a sus hermanos la verdad, pero a la vez, estaba triste, porque no quería hacerlos sentir mal, giro la cabeza en dirección a su buró, en donde estaba una foto de él y sus hermanos, la contempló por unos minutos, hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

-Mikey ¿estás despierto?- preguntó Leo esperando una respuesta, a lo que Mikey rápidamente se acomodo en su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas, y fingió dormir-voy a entrar- abrió la puerta lentamente, y al ver al pequeño "dormido", se acercó a la cama, y se sentó en la orilla de esta- Mikey, se que estás despierto, escuche ruidos antes de entrar, además, hoy en miércoles de pizza, por lo que no te acuestas sin comer al menos una rebanada-

-...Tú, si que eres bueno-contestó Mikey mostrando su rostro, Leo pudo contemplar sus ojitos hinchados, lo cual lo hizo sentir mal, así que decidió hablar

-Mikey, en verdad...-dió un gran suspiro antes de continuar- lo siento, no puedo decirte que te entiendo, pero créeme, mi intención y la de Rafa y Donnie nunca fue herirte, al contrario, debemos estar al pendiente de ti-

-¿Solo por qué soy el menor?- pregunto molesto

-No Mikey, simplemente porque eres mi familia, y no importa si eres el menor, mi deber es cuidarte, al igual que tu a nosotros-

-¿Lo dices en serio?- se puso de cuclillas sorprendido

-Claro que si Mikey- puso su mano en la cabeza del pequeño- hay cosas en donde nosotros nos equivocamos o fallamos, pero en cambio tú logras resolver sin nigún problema- Mikey bajó la cabeza, no sabía si su hermano le decía eso de corazón, o solo por compasión, Leo al ver su reacción, puso su mano en su hombro y lo miró a los ojos- déjame decirte algo Mikey, y quiero que lo tengas muy claro, tú al igual que todo el mundo tienes virtudes, y también defectos, pero eso es lo que te hace único y especial, así que sin importar lo que digan los demás, se tú mismo, y si quieres cambiar, hazlo, pero de corazón y no para sorprender a los otros, ni siquiera a mi o a Rafa y Donnie, y ya verás hermanito, algún día, otros verán lo valioso de tú ser, y te aceptarán tal y como eres, y recuerda esto, no importa la cantidad de amigos que tengas, solo aquellos que a pesar de las dificultades están a tu lado, a pesar de todo, son los que valen la pena, y sé que los tendrás, porque tú mismo nombre te describe, eres un angelito, mi angelito-

Ante estas palabras, Mikey mostró una sonrisa a su hermano, y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, mientras lloraba, pero de alegría

-Ya tranquilo Mikey- lo consoló Leo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Gracias Leo- susurró Mikey- cuando estoy a punto de derrumbarme, tu acudes a salvarme-

-No tienes por qué agradecerme Mikey, tú, Rafa, Donnie y Splinter son lo más importante en mi vida, no sé que haría si algo les llegará a suceder, por eso siempre cuidaré de ti, pasé lo que pasé- Mikey aumentó la fuerza de su abrazo, el tampoco se imaginaba su vida sin sus hermanos, porque a pesar de todo, los quería mucho, ese hermoso momento hubiera durado más de no ser por un ruido proveniente del estómago de Mikey, el cual se sonrojó apenado, a lo que Leo solo rió levemente- ven, vamos a cenar, porque me supongó que tienes hambre-

-Si, tengo mucha hambre, además es noche de pizza- dijo el pequeño emocionado, después ambos se dirigieron al comedor

La tristeza de Mikey se desvaneció un poco, sentía que estaba recuperando a su hermano, tenía en mente que se venían tiempos difíciles a partir de ahora, aún tenía que lidiar con el buscapleitos de Kyle y la indiferencia de sus compañeros, pero ahora, que sus hermanos sabían su situación, sentía que no estaba solo, espera que en el futuro lo ayuden a lidiar con su situación, claro sin intervenir demasiado, pero lo que no sabía Mikey, era que su verdadero reto comenzará, muy pronto...

* * *

**Bueno, otro capítulo más, creanmé me esforcé mucho para terminarlo, esperó que les agrade, nuevamente les agradesco a todos por tomarse su tiempo para leer esta historia.**

**Quiero agradecer a Jamizell, bruneli12, lovemikey, Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex y a todos mis seguidores y los que han agregado mi historia a favoritos, bueno los veo en el siguiente capítulo, cuidense mucho, les mandó abrazos y besos :D**


	5. Capítulo 4: El regreso del Kraang

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo otro capítulo, y no sé quizas, el más esperado, bueno eso dependerá de su opinión, no soporte más y trabajé en el toda esta semana, aunque no lo crean estaba ansiosa por terminarlo, bueno basta de palabras y que comienze la historia.**

Capítulo 4: El regreso del Kraang

Tokio, Japón, 18:55 hrs

Podemos observar la ciudad de Tokio, se puede ver a la población, tanto en la zona M como en la zona H, en las calles, algunos caminan rumbo a sus hogares y otros simplemente desean salir a divertirse, si todo se ve tan tranquilo, nadie tiene idea de lo que está a punto de suceder. Pero de repente, un objeto volador hace su presencia en el cielo de la ciudad, los habitantes lo observan, algunos sorprendidos, otros asustados al identificarlo: Es… una nave Kraang.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? si esos seres fueron derrotados en la guerra hace mucho tiempo. La ciudad empieza a llenarse de pánico, porque la nave comienza a disparar a los habitantes, el terror se apodera de las calles, la gente corre asustada y desesperada buscando refugio, pero lo peor viene después, ya que robots Kraang salen de la nave y empiezan a atacar a los ciudadanos, y algunos son capturados, otros no corren con la misma suerte. Entonces el departamento de policía de Tokio de ambas zonas comienza a actuar, y el jefe de policía de la zona H hace una llamada.

-!Necesito a todas las fuerzas disponibles, Tokio esta bajo ataque! !CÓDIGO K82! ¡REPITO CÓDIGO K82!

Esto significa una cosa, que el enemigo ha regresado, una nueva guerra comenzará...ahora.

Preparatoria Roosevelt 7:55 hrs

Las clases van a iniciar, es jueves, algunos estudiantes están emocionados porque se acerca el viernes, así que se escucha a algunos decir sus planes o ponerse de acuerdo para el fin de semana, y para nuestro pequeño ninja de bandana naranja, otro día comienza, mientras iba caminando, algunos de sus compañeros lo observaban fijamente, otros se alejaban y algunos empezaron a murmurar.

-¿Si viste como dejaron a Kyle los Hamato por meterse con el pequeño? en verdad le dieron una golpiza-

-Sabes, a pesar de ser el menor, el pequeño Miguel Ángel es hábil-

-Escucha, mejor aléjate de ese chico si no quieres meterte en problemas-

Mikey empezaba a sentirse incómodo, pero recordó lo que Leo le dijo anoche, y eso lo hizo pensar que debía enfrentar la situación, no sería nada sencillo, pero esperaba que sus hermanos lo apoyaran ahora que les había dicho la verdad, así que respiró profundo, se tranquilizó, y se dirigió a sus clases -_ánimo Mikey, hoy es un nuevo día, tal vez algo bueno ocurra hoy-_ pensó el ninja de naranja, pero antes de continuar, se dirige con su amigo Pete, el cual estaba sacando sus libros del casillero, tenía que hablar con él.

-Hola Pete-

-Mikey, hola- giro la paloma para saludarlo- ¿cómo estás? te llamé anoche, pero creo que estabas dormido-

-Sí, es que... cuando me fui del colegio, digamos que... no fue buena idea hacerlo- rió nerviosamente- pero ya estoy mejor, por cierto Pete quiero... pedirte una disculpa por haberme enojado contigo ayer, no debí dudar de ti, además, tú siempre me guardas los secretos a pesar de todo, y también quiero darte las gracias-

-No te preocupes Mikey, estabas enojado y eso te hizo hacer cosas sin pensar, pero acepto tus disculpas, y agradecerme ¿de qué?-

-Tenías razón, a veces es mejor decir las cosas que ocultarlas, les dije a mis hermanos la verdad-

-¡¿En serio?! ¿y qué te dijeron? ¿cómo lo tomaron?-

-Verás, al principio se molestaron, pero cuando les dije él porque se los oculte, como que me comprendieron, en especial Leo, sabes, creo que decirles la verdad no fue tan malo como creí, es más, me siento mejor-

-Eso es bueno Mikey- pero antes de continuar, llegó Emily dirigiéndose a Mikey

-Hola pequeñito, ¿qué te dijo Leo sobre mi fiesta?- preguntó ansiosa la pantera. En ese momento Mikey se quedó helado, es cierto, con todo lo que pasó, había olvidado entregarle la invitación a su hermano, rayos ahora ¿qué le iba a decir?

-A sobre eso...bueno, Leo, él...- tartamudeaba de nervios Mikey, pero antes de contestar, alguien llegó por detrás

-¿Sucede algo Mikey?- Al voltear, Mikey pudo ver que se trataba de Leo, el cual le dirigía una mirada desaprobatoria a Emily

-Ja...hola Leo, me alegra verte por aquí, le preguntaba a tu hermanito si iras a mis "Felices 16" este sábado, te envíe una invitación, ¿acaso no te la dio?- cuestiono la chica mirando a Mikey de forma enojada, al ver su actitud, Leo reaccionó

-Si me llegó tu invitación Emily-esta respuesta hizo sonreír a la pantera- pero, desgraciadamente no podré asistir-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó la chica sorprendida

-Lo lamentó Emily, pero este fin de semana tengo planes, y no puedo cancelarlos, así que lo siento, será para otra ocasión- se retiró Leo, no sin antes decir algo más- ah y otra cosa, la próxima vez que quieras decirme algo, búscame a mí y no me lo hagas saber por medio de mis hermanos, ¿entendido?- Emily solo asintió, Mikey y Pete se quedaron atónitos, mientras que la chica pantera, se retiró a su salón algo desanimada

-¿Qué ha sido eso?- preguntó Pete

-Sabes, empiezo a creer, que mis hermanos me comprendieron más de lo que imagine, y al parecer, en verdad quieren ayudarme- Mikey solo se limitó a sonreír, ambos se dirigieron a su salón, pero lo que no sabían, era que alguien los observaba desde lejos

-Sonríe mientras puedas enano, yo me encargare de borrar esa felicidad muy pronto...- dijo Kyle mientras se dirigía a las escaleras

El día transcurrió normalmente, Mikey y sus hermanos tomaban sus respectivas clases, realizaban sus actividades, y cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Mikey inmediatamente se dirigió con Leo, quien estaba con Rafa y Donnie.

-Hola Mikey- saludo Donnie mientras lo invitaba a sentarse- ¿cómo estás? ¿ya no te duele la cabeza? ¿no sientes mareos?-

-No te preocupes Donnie, me siento muy bien, de hecho mírame, estoy de maravilla-

-Ten cuidado cabeza hueca, si vuelves a asustarme de nuevo, acabarás en el hospital, pero no por algún accidente, sino por mi- aclaró Rafa, no lo decía con mala intención solo que no soportaría que algo le pasará a su hermanito

-Tranquilo Rafa, tampoco lo asustes-defendió Leo al pequeño- eso sí Mikey, no hagas cosas que puedan perjudicarte, recuerda lo que te dijo la señorita Jessie, nada de actividades bruscas en tres días-

-De hecho solo le faltan dos días- argumento Donnie- pero concuerdo contigo Leo, así que cuídate Mikey-

-Está bien chicos-

-Oigan, no he visto al pulgoso de Kyle, esto se me hace muy sospechoso- interrumpió Rafa

-Normalmente el no ataca de un día para otro, supongo que ha de estar planeando alguna estrategia- comento Leo

-Pero apuesto a que alguno de sus amigos lo está ayudando, el tonto ni siquiera puede resolver una ecuación diferencial solo- dijo Donnie riendo un poco

-Aún así debemos asegurarnos de que no se atreva ponerle una pata encima a Mikey, de ser así yo...-antes de continuar, Rafa fue interrumpido por la mirada entrecerrada de Mikey

-Rafa, recuerdas lo que hablamos anoche, acepto su ayuda, pero no quiero que intervengan demasiado, esto es entre Kyle y yo- hablo Mikey un poco serio

-Pero Mikey, ese tonto es un tramposo, en cualquier momento puede hacerte daño, es demasiado que te encargues de el tú solo- al decir lo último, Leo y Donnie se quedaron en shock, Rafa habló de más, por lo que Mikey se quedó en silencio por unos segundos para después dirigirse a la salida de la cafetería. Después de esto, Leo y Donnie miraron a Rafa molestos

-¿Qué, hice algo malo?-

-Rafa, se supone que debemos ayudar a Mikey a salir de este problema, no a hacerlo sentir mal- exclamó Leo

-Pero al parecer tu no lo has entendido- agrego Donnie

-Oigan, yo solo... me preocupo por Mikey, no fue mi intención herirlo- se defendió Rafa

-Te entendemos Rafa, aunque no lo creas, nosotros también estamos preocupados, pero tampoco podemos abrumar a Mikey- dijo Leo

-Tienes razón Leo, si queremos que Mikey confíe en nosotros, debemos comprenderlo- dijo Donnie

-Es verdad, iré a hablar con él- pero antes de que Rafa fuera a buscar a Mikey, la campaña de la escuela sonó, la hora del almuerzo había terminado

-Eso será después de clases, sirve que tendrás tiempo de pensar que decirle, recuerda que eres muy impulsivo- al oír esto, Rafa miro con fastidio a Leo, mientras se dirigían a sus clases

Los estudiantes se dirigían a su salones, cuando unas alarmas empezaron a sonar, solo que estas no eran como las de los incendios o los sismos, estas sonaban diferente, para después escuchar hablar al director por las bocinas.

_**-Atención estudiantes, no se asusten, escuchen atentamente, la policía nos ha solicitado evacuar la escuela, estamos en una situación de alerta, por lo que necesitamos que conserven la calma, todos diríjanse a las salidas de emergencia y obedezcan al personal de seguridad, serán evacuados a sus hogares, así que necesitamos su cooperación, esto no es un simulacro, repito, esto no es un simulacro-** _

Los estudiantes estaban desconcertados, algunos tardaron en procesar la situación, otros estaban de lo más tranquilos, pero de inmediato comenzaron los rumores y especulaciones sobre lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué está sucediendo a tal grado de sacarnos de la escuela?-

-Estaremos bajo un ataque terrorista-

-Quizás se aproxima algún terremoto o tsunami-

-Se suspenden las clases !Hurra, me salve del examen de matemáticas¡-

Entre la multitud, Leo buscaba a sus hermanos, pero entre los empujones, los rumores y uno que otro tropezón o pisotón, se hacía más difícil la búsqueda, hasta que por fin dio con Donnie, después con Rafa y al final con Mikey, cuando ya estaban juntos los cuatro, se dirigían a la salida.

-Leo, ¿tú sabes que esté sucediendo?- pregunto Rafa confundido

-No tengo idea, pero supongo que debe ser algo muy grave para que la policía intervenga- contesto Leo observando por la ventanas como evacuaban a sus compañeros

-Según mis fuentes, no somos los únicos, toda la ciudad está siendo evacuada a sus hogares, y algunos en la red están comenzando a especular cosas, algunos dicen que se trata de un posible atentado o una amenaza de la naturaleza- explicó Donnie mientras revisaba su tablet

-O alguna invasión extraterrestres- dijo Mikey, pero con su comentario, solo provocó que sus hermanos lo vieran de manera extraña, el ninja solo rió nervioso- pero sea lo que sea, esto me asusta- para después tomar del brazo a Leo

-No tengas miedo Mikey, mientras estemos juntos, no nos pasará nada- lo tranquilizo Leo tomándolo de su mano, era verdad, el mundo podría caerse en pedazos, pero mientras tuviera a sus hermanos cerca, Mikey no tenía nada que temer

Cuando finalmente fueron abordados a una patrulla colectiva y enviados a casa, al llegar Splinter los esperaba en la puerta, el cual al verlos se alegro tanto, que los recibió con un abrazo.

-Hijos míos, estaba tan preocupado, me alegra que estén bien- dijo Splinter con una gran alegría, la cual confundió a los chicos, ¿qué estaba sucediendo para que toda la cuidad se alterara tanto?

-A nosotros también nos alegra verte Sensei- dijo Rafa aun extrañado por lo que estaba pasando

-Maestro Splinter, ¿qué está ocurriendo? ¿por qué toda la cuidad está evacuando a los habitantes a sus hogares?- preguntó Leo angustiado, a lo que Splinter guardo silencio, pero su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación y tristeza, y solo se limito a dirigirse a la sala, donde la televisión estaba prendida, confundidos por su reacción, las tortugas lo siguieron, pero al entrar a las sala, una noticia capto su atención

_-En otras noticias, al parecer un enemigo al que considerábamos derrotado, ha resurgido para traer destrucción y muerte nuevamente, esto debido a que el día miércoles en Tokio, los habitantes de ambas zonas fueron víctimas de un atentado... por parte de los Kraang- _dijo el presentador de noticias, un oso mutante, al decir la palabra "Kraang", a las cuatro tortugas se les fue la sangre a los pies, porque aunque casi nadie hablaba sobre la Guerra Bi-dimensional, habían oído historias sobre la crueldad de estos seres, el más sorprendido fue Mikey, ya que su curiosidad por los humanos, lo hizo enterarse de las torturas que hacía el Kraang, pero ¿cómo era posible, si humanos y mutantes los habían derrotado hace 15 años? pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar esto_- desgraciadamente, Tokio no fue la única ciudad que sufrió estos atentados, también México, Inglaterra, Kenia, Rusia, Australia, Brasil y en el norte del país, se han reportado atentados de los Kraangs, vamos con Lily Simmons, nuestra corresponsal de Japón, país en donde se llevó a cabo el primer ataque, adelante Lily-_

_-Gracias Robert, me encuentro en el refugio de Hakozaki en la ciudad de Fukuoka, muchas personas de Tokio y sus alrededores, han sido evacuadas a zonas más alejadas del lugar del ataque, el acceso a la ciudad ha sido restringido, pero gracias a los videos aficionados y otras fuentes, estas imágenes de los atentados se pudieron rescatar, pero antes, si hay niños en casa, aléjelos del televisor- _advirtió la señorita Lily, una salamandra mutante

El primer video fue transmitido, en él se podía observar la zona M, los mutantes corrían asustados, incluyendo al dueño de la cámara, el cual iba narrando lo que ocurría, mientras captaba a la nave Kraang, que disparaba contra los habitantes, muchos de ellos resultaron heridos, otros no corrieron con la misma suerte, y no conformes con eso, de la nave empezaron a surgir cápsulas, y de ellas a salir robots Kraang, los cuales capturaban o disparaban a los ciudadanos, y en la imagen se podía apreciar a una familia de elefantes, en donde el padre distrae a los robots para que su familia pueda escapar, pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, el robot saca un bastón brillante y le emite una descarga eléctrica, dejándolo inconsciente, para después abordarlo en las capsulas contenedoras, y a lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de una pequeña elefante, llamando a su padre...

También en la zona H ocurrieron situaciones similares, cuando las escenas terminaron, las cuatro tortugas estaban en shock, el ver todas esas imágenes llenas de crueldad, dolor y desesperación, fueron demasiado, principalmente para Mikey, el cual comenzó a llorar y a respirar rápidamente por la boca, por lo que Donnie corrió a abrazarlo y calmarlo, para evitar que le diera hiperventilación. Leo y Rafa se voltearon a ver ellos mismos con un semblante de tristeza y terror, mientras que Splinter estaba impactado, no podía creer que esos seres hayan regresado, no, esto debía ser una pesadilla, de la cual quería despertar, el solo imaginar que otra guerra podría comenzar, lo aterraba.

_-Muchas ciudades ya han tomado medidas de seguridad altas y ha comenzado la evacuación a los refugios y zonas alejadas de los ataque y avistamientos del Kraang. Mientras tanto, la OMU está llevando a cabo una junta en donde se tomarán decisiones para enfrentar la situación actual, los resultados de la reunión se darán a conocer a más tardar este lunes- _

Sede de la OMU, Nueva York, 19:00 hrs

La noticia del ataque a Tokio se disperso por todo el mundo, lo cual provoco pánico y terror en ambas poblaciones, ¿acaso otra guerra empezaría?, pero a partir de ese momento, diversos atentados surgieron en todas partes del mundo, algunos leves y otros graves. Así que la OMU (Organización Mundial de la Unión) llevó a cabo una reunión, los lideres humanos y mutantes de cada país asistieron para discutir la situación, obviamente en salas separadas, ya que a pesar de esta, ambos bandos preferían resolver el problema por su cuenta. Por los antecedentes de la guerra, era obvio que no podía haber un tratado de paz con el Kraang, pero se debía actuar rápido, muchas vidas estaban en riesgo, por lo que enfrentarlos era la única opción, solo que está vez tanto humanos como mutantes estaban preparados, debido a que durante y después de la guerra, cada gobierno invirtió en el desarrollo de la ciencia y tecnología militar, principalmente en armamento, defensa y medicina, en caso de que se diera una posible guerra, además de que surgieron estudios sobre los Kraang y tenían registros de algunos de los experimentos que realizaron durante ese periodo.

En la sala H

-Propongo la captura de algunas de las criaturas y extraerle toda la información para conocer el paradero de su base de operaciones-

-Señores, a pesar de nuestra nueva tecnología, desconocemos las armas del enemigo, pueden ser superiores a la nuestra-

En la sala M

-Caballeros, no olvidemos a los ciudadanos, sí el Kraang planea hacer lo mismo que la guerra anterior, debemos evitar más capturas-

-Compañeros, me temo que necesitaremos fuerzas de combate, nuestro personal está escaso en ese campo-

Después de discusiones, propuestas y el tiempo encima, tanto la zona M como la H tomaron la misma decisión...

Cuando finalmente llegó el lunes...

Zona M, Nueva York 6:00 hrs

Las clases y las labores habían sido suspendidas, nadie podría salir de sus hogares hasta que las autoridades dieran aviso, así que los habitantes estaban al pendiente de sus televisores, el miedo y la angustia se sentía en cada rincón de la ciudad, los que habían sobrevivido a la guerra temían por su familia, ¿qué tal si otra guerra se desataba? ¿qué tal si debían volver al campo de batalla? ¿qué sería de sus familias?, todos estaban aterrados por lo que pudiera suceder, y Splinter no era la excepción, mientras sus hijos se encontraban en la sala esperando la decisión que había tomado la OMU, él estaba en el dojo meditando, de alguna forma el presentía que el campo de batalla lo llamaba de nuevo, tal vez las heridas de la guerra hayan cicatrizado, pero el dolor que vivió en ese infierno, aún lo perseguía, pero temía más por sus hijos, ellos eran todo lo que tenía, el solo pensar en que alguno de ellos se involucrará con los Kraang lo hacía temblar, además...si alguno de sus hijos decidiera pelear contra ellos, ese era su gran temor, de todas formas era de esperarse, ya que lo llevaban en la sangre.

_-Buenos días Nueva York, soy Robert Anderson, con la información del momento, como comentamos el pasado miércoles Tokio sufrió un atentado por parte de los Kraang, la noticia alerto a todo el mundo, incluyendo a nuestro país, por lo que la OMU ya ha tomado una decisión_- informo el oso, para después pasar a la imagen en donde los voceros de la OMU, uno humano y el otro mutante, cada uno para darle a su respectivo bando el veredicto final de la reunión. **(El vocero humano se lo decía a la zona H y el vocero mutante a la Zona M)**

-_Ciudadanos, en base a la situación que enfrentamos hace años, la OMU ha decidido llevar a cabo el plan BR-846, el cual consiste en lo siguiente: Los civiles serán llevados a los refugios o a las zonas más seguras de sus respectivos países, o como en el caso de Tokio, cuyo atentado ocasiono grandes daños a la población, serán evacuados a otros lugares. No obstante, pesé a las alianzas que hemos llevado a cabo los gobiernos, nuestras fuerzas militares aún son escasas, por lo tanto, nos vemos obligados a tomar medidas extremas; necesitamos mutantes de ambos sexos entre 21 y 35 años para enlistarse en las fuerzas armadas, y también los mutantes que hayan servido al ejército en el pasado, se preparen para la guerra-_

Al escuchar esto, a los hermanos Hamato se les helo la sangre, sabían que Splinter participo en la Guerra Bi-Dimensional hace años, en especial Miguel Ángel, quien de niño en una noche, se enteró del doloroso secreto de su padre.

**Flashback **

**Mikey, de aproximadamente 8 años, había tenido otra pesadilla, pero como esto ya era recurrente y sus hermanos le habían dicho que debía ser valiente y aprender a dormir solo, no quería molestarlos otra vez, así que se dirigió al cuarto de Splinter, con su pequeño osito en brazos, **** para ver si podía dormir con él, estaba a punto de empujar la puerta, ya que esta se encontraba entrecerrada, pero escucho unos sollozos, provenientes de la habitación, ¿acaso su Sensei estaba llorando? para comprobarlo se asomo un poco, y lo que vio y escucho, quedó en su memoria, por siempre. **

**-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué tenías que irte?...Tang-Shen, mi amada Tang-Shen, y Miwa...mi pequeña- al decir esto, Splinter llevó su pata a su rostro y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en abundancia, al ver esto, Mikey se paralizo, jamás había visto a su maestro tan triste, pero ¿por qué? o mejor dicho ¿por quién? ¿quiénes eran Tang-Shen y Miwa?- esa guerra...me arrebato lo que más amaba en mi vida, Yûshin, amigo mío, perdóname, Hiraki...aún me duele su perdida, pero...lo único que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante, son mis hijos, les prometo, que no dejaré que nada les pase, los protegeré con mi vida, sin importar lo que pasé, lo juró por su memoria, ellos estarán a salvo de todo peligro- **

**Fin del Flashback**

El ninja recordó esa escena como si la hubiera visto ayer, nunca se atrevió a preguntar a su Sensei quienes eran a quien mencionó, pero supuso que formaban parte importante en su vida como para ponerlo triste, al punto de llorar, solo sabía una cosa, que la guerra se los había arrebatado, gracias a esa noche, jamás volvió a preguntarle nuevamente a Splinter sobre la guerra, o los humanos, pero aún así, guardo el secreto para el mismo, ya que algo en su interior le decía que era mejor ocultarlo. Y ahora, que el enemigo regresó, ¿qué tal si Splinter debía pelear nuevamente? ¿Su Sensei estaría preparado emocionalmente para esto? o que tal si...no, eso no, Splinter no podía pelear en la guerra, le aterraba la idea de perderlo, cuando por fin reaccionó, Mikey se lanzó a los brazos de Splinter y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-!NO, SENSEI¡ ¡No pueden hacer esto!- gritaba el pequeño ahogándose en el llanto- no nos dejes solos, muchos pelearán en la guerra, no quiero perderte-

La acción del más pequeño sorprendió a todos los presentes, incluido a Splinter, al cual le partía el alma ver al más pequeño de sus hijos llorar de esa manera, Leo, Rafa y Donnie también se acercaron a Splinter.

-Sensei, Mikey tiene razón en algo, no q-queremos q-que..vayas a esa masacré, por favor- exclamó Rafa con voz entrecortada y triste

-Es cierto Sensei, muchos mutantes pelearán en esa guerra, y supongo que humanos también, aunque cada quien por su lado- agrego Donnie a punto de llorar- no tienes que pelear

-Te necesitamos Sensei, yo...te necesito- dijo Leo soltando lágrimas de sus ojos azules

-Hijos míos, créanme que yo tampoco quisiera dejarlos, pero... el campo de batalla me llama a pelear, así que debo hacerlo- contesto Splinter firme, pero la tristeza en sus palabras era evidente, antes de que alguno de sus hijos dijera algo Splinter, los interrumpió- escúchenme bien niños, aunque no lo crean, esto me duele demasiado, pero, prefiero ir yo a pelear a esa guerra, que verlos a ustedes en ella, no podría soportarlo, además, es el deber de un padre proteger a sus hijos, a veces para proteger lo que amas, debes tomar decisiones difíciles, aunque tengamos que arriesgarlo todo, incluso la vida-

Al terminar de hablar, los chicos se quedaron sin palabras, sabían que tratar de persuadir a su Sensei sería inútil, de todas formas, un padre hace cualquier cosa por proteger a sus hijos, y él no era la excepción, así que no tuvieron otra opción más que aceptar la decisión de su maestro, así que entre lágrimas y dolor, Splinter les dijo que se fueran a su habitación, ya que como no podían salir y no tenían ánimos para entrenar, los envió a sus cuartos, mientras él...empacaba lo que iba a necesitar para alistarse en el ejército.

Llegó el día de partir, Splinter ya tenía su maleta lista, bajaba las escaleras lentamente, seguido por sus hijos, quienes lo acompañarían hasta la puerta, esto porque Splinter no quería que lo vieran despegar en el aeropuerto, además como no sería el único, ya que muchas familias también se despedirían de sus padres, hermanos, hijos y mejores amigos, no quería que sus hijos vieran eso y lo persuadieran de cambiar de opinión. Ya en la puerta, sus cuatro hijos estaban frente a él, se podían observar en sus expresiones tristeza, miedo y dolor, su maestro y padre iría a pelear a una guerra, los segundos se hacían eternos para Splinter, así que comenzó por despedirse, empezando por su hijo mayor.

-Leonardo, mi hijo mayor, el más disciplinado y responsable, prométeme que cuidaras a tus hermanos, en este momento, tú serás su líder y guía, pase lo que pase, deben mantenerse unidos y cuidarse entre ustedes, recuerda esto hijo mío, la familia y los amigos son lo más importante, también debes escuchar a tus hermanos, aunque ellos sean menores que tú, no quiere decir que no puedan tomar decisiones correctas, no lo olvides Leonardo, y otra cosa, no tienes que enfrentar los problemas tú solo, a veces necesitaras la ayuda de los demás- dijo Splinter sonriéndole a Leo

-Si Sensei, te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí y cuidaré de mis hermanos- Leo sonrió mientras abrazaba a su maestro, el cual después fue con Rafa

-Rafael, mi segundo hijo, el más fuerte y leal, tú también debes cuidar a tus hermanos, y a ti mismo, prométeme que no dejarás que la ira, tome el control de tu mente, no dejes que las palabras te impulsen a llevar a cabo acciones de las cuales puedes arrepentirte, recuerda hijo mío un guerrero de verdad siempre debe tener él equilibrio entre la razón y la fuerza, y lo más importante, antes de juzgar a alguien, ve más allá de lo que ves-

-Entendido Sensei- Rafa abrazo fuertemente a Splinter, él correspondió su abrazo, para luego dirigirse con Donnie

-Donatello, mi tercer hijo, el más inteligente y razonable, cuida mucho a tus hermanos, se que tu inteligencia es admirable, eres un verdadero genio, pero no olvides, que a veces las situaciones más complejas, tienen las soluciones más simples, habrá veces en las que tendrás que pensar menos y actuar rápido, además recuerda esto hijo mío, a veces, debes ponerte del lado de la razón, aunque quien la tenga sea quien menos te esperes-

-Está bien, Sensei, lo haré- Abrazó Donnie a su maestro mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos marrón rojizo, ahora el momento más duro para Splinter, despedirse de Mikey

-Miguel Ángel, mi hijo menor, el más alegre y bondadoso, el cuidar de tus hermanos también será tu deber, debes escucharlos y comprenderlos, hijo mío, a pesar de ser el más pequeño, tu corazón es grande y noble, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, pero debes creer en ti mismo, y solo así podrás lograr lo que te propongas, recuerda, cuando sientas que no puedes más, no pierdas la esperanza, no te rindas, lucha por lo que amas, piensa en todos los que son importantes para ti, ellos te impulsarán a seguir, y solo así, lograrás alcanzar tus objetivos- al decir esto, Mikey no pudo más y se lanzó a los brazos de su Sensei, seguido por Leo, Rafa y Donnie

-Te amo, Sensei- dijeron las cuatro tortugas al mismo tiempo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control

-Y yo los amo a ustedes, hijos míos- respondió Splinter

Después de varios minutos abrazados, llegó la hora, por lo que Splinter se separó de sus hijos, les dio un beso en la frente a cada uno, y lentamente, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, después comenzo a bajar despacio los escalones, fue donde estaba la parada del camión de reclutamiento, el cual ya estaba cerca, y antes de subir, giro su cabeza para ver por última vez a sus hijos, los cuales lo observaban desde la puerta. Alzo su pata en señal de adiós, sus hijos hicieron lo mismo, para después subir en el camión, ya una vez adentro, este cerró sus puertas y se alejó del lugar. Cuando el camión desapareció de su vista, los cuatro hermanos entraron a la casa, y al cerrar la puerta, los cuatro comenzaron a llorar, principalmente Mikey, que era el que más fuerte lloraba, Leo se acerco para consolarlo, seguido de Rafa y Donnie, esta situación era dolorosa para todos, y en especial para Mikey, ya que por todas las imágenes que pasaban en las noticias, lo poco que sabía de la guerra pasada, el secreto de su Sensei y la posibilidad de que Splinter no volviera, era demasiado para él y comenzó a alterarse, sus hermanos fueron a calmarlo antes de que le diera un ataque de pánico.

-Y-yo, no q-quiero que l-le pasé nad-da a Splinter- decía Mikey entre sollozos y lágrimas

-No Mikey, no digas eso, ya verás...esta guerra acabará, y Splinter, regresará, el es un gran ninja sabes, y volverá con nosotros, ya lo verás hermanito- dijo Leo abrazándolo

-Leo tiene razón Mikey, Splinter es fuerte, y hará lo que sea por estar con nosotros- añadió Donnie poniendo su mano en la cabeza del pequeño

-Así es Mikey, Splinter luchará para volver a casa, así que ya no pienses en eso, por favor- se acerco Rafa a abrazar al pequeño

La familia Hamato recibió un golpe muy duro, ahora que su maestro y padre fue a pelear a la guerra ¿qué les esperaba a los cuatro? se vendrían tiempos difíciles y debían ser fuertes para salir adelante sin su Sensei, pero este es solo el comienzo, porque algo mucho más grande, cambiará sus vidas, en especial la del más pequeño...Miguel Ángel.

* * *

**Chan chan chan, solo diré una cosa, la parte mas emocionante se acerca...**

**Este capítulo la verdad si me pusó sentimental T.T pobres de Leo, Rafa, Donnie y Mikey ¿Cómo les irá a partir de ahora? **

**Eso lo sabrán proximamente**

**Quiero agradecerles nuevamente a ****Jamizell (gracias por tu apoyo amiga, te mandó un abrazote fuerte), bruneli12, lovemikey (gracias por tus comentarios, tus abrazos y besos y el Booyakasha :D), Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex (Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias) y a todos mis seguidores, no se que haría sin ustedes, los veo en el próximo capítulo, cuidensé y nuevamente GRACIAS!  
**


	6. Capítulo 5: Una difícil desición

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el capítulo más triste, hasta ahora, que he subido, si son muy sensibles, mejor no lo lean, y por favor, no me odien, bueno basta de hablar y que empiece la historia. **

Capítulo 5: Una difícil desición 

3 Meses después...

Hace tres meses que inicio la guerra, durante ese periodo, Nueva York se convirtió en una de las ciudades destinadas para los refugiados, esto debido a que no se registraba ataques a esta zona, por lo que civiles de otros estados y de países vecinos llegaban ahí, la gran mayoría eran jóvenes, niños y algunos ancianos, pero todos mostraban un semblante de tristeza, y era de esperarse, porque no solo fueron testigos de alguna masacre, algunos habían perdido a sus familias, su hogar y sus ganas de vivir, aunque también, recibían a los soldados heridos, muchos de ellos tenían heridas de gravedad. Para los habitantes de Nueva York, la vida tampoco era sencilla, como las perdidas eran grandes y los recursos pocos, los productos básicos y la comida empezaron a aumentar su precio, muchos jóvenes que ahora eran los encargados de mantener a su familia, tenían que trabajar para llevar comida a la mesa. A pesar de lo dura que era la situación, el gobierno decidió reanudar las clases para que los estudiantes no se atrasaran, aunque los alumnos salían más temprano, esto debido a que la mayoría de ellos debía trabajar, pues sus padres, tíos y abuelos habían ido a pelear a la guerra.

Mientras tanto, con los hermanos Hamato, también sufrían el día a día, desde que Splinter partió a la guerra, ahora ellos debían arreglárselas por si solos, con la pensión que les daba el gobierno no era suficiente, ya que si alguno de tus familiares estaba trabajando en el ejército, principalmente los soldados, recibías un apoyo económico, el cual tampoco era mucho. Así que se vieron obligados a buscar trabajo, Leonardo trabajaba en el aeropuerto registrando y orientando a los civiles que llegaban, Rafael como guardia de seguridad en el muelle, Donatello era el ayudante de un ingeniero en un taller donde reparaban los aviones para las obras de rescate y evacuación, y Miguel Ángel como cocinero en el alberge principal. Estos meses eran difíciles, pero no tanto por la situación económica, sino por lo que pasaba en el mundo, las noticias transmitían sobre la guerra, algún ataque o avance de la situación, su preocupación por Splinter se hacía cada vez más grande, pero los mensajes, hologramas o cartas que enviaba su Sensei cada semana, los calmaba un poco, porque al menos sabían que su maestro y padre estaba vivo, y eso les daba fuerzas para seguir adelante, además se tenían a ellos mismos, Leo y Mikey lo sabían perfectamente, ya que ellos de alguna forma tenían más contacto con los sobrevivientes que llegaban, y lo que veían cada día, les partía el alma; niños y jóvenes huérfanos, padres destrozados por el dolor de perder a un hijo, heridos y enfermos, los dos hermanos aprendieron una cosa con esto: el mundo podría ser un infierno, pero mientras estuvieran juntos, lograrían sobrevivir a él.

Ahora, los chicos estaban en la escuela, todo transcurría normal, solo que el ambiente era diferente, los estudiantes estaban tristes, apáticos, cansados, preocupados y algunos de ellos dormidos. Añoraban esos días, cuando su única preocupación eran sus notas, los exámenes, la tarea y los trabajos finales, cuando el viernes por la noche y el fin de semana era para divertirse, o cuando ahorrabas para comprarte ropa o algún videojuego, pero ahora, todo había cambiado; esos niños se convirtieron en los pilares de sus familias en tan poco tiempo, algunos de ellos vieron a su único pariente ir al matadero, otros se preocupaban no solo por llevar comida a la mesa, también debían conseguir alguna medicina o dinero para su pariente enfermo, y algunos, por desgracia...debían sacar fuerza para sobrellevar la muerte de su familiar que murió cumpliendo con su deber.

Las clases acabaron, Leo y sus hermanos se dirigían a sus respectivos trabajos, cuando desde lejos...

-Como odio a esa tortuga, a estas alturas ya debería de haber llevado a cabo mi venganza, pero no, esta maldita guerra tenía que arruinar mis planes y ahora, no tengo tiempo de nada- se quejó Kyle, y es cierto, cuando la guerra inicio, su padre fue a pelear, y ahora, el debía ayudar a su madre y hacerse cargo de sus 10 hermanas, en pocas palabras, su vida se volvió, una pesadilla

-Jefecito, ¿por qué no mejor deja de pesar en Mikey y se dedica a sus asuntos?- dijo nervioso Stuart, una mofeta mutante, el único "amigo" que seguía a su lado a pesar de su actitud bipolar, al decir esto Kyle se giro a él furioso

-Stuart, déjame aclararte algo-lo toma de la camisa-yo, DETESTO A ESA TORTUGA, ESA TORTUGA ME HUMILLO, ESA TORTUGA MANCHÓ MI NOMBRE, y no descansaré hasta lograr vengarme de él de la manera más dolorosa, hasta que no lo vea sufrir, no estaré en paz-

Volviendo con los Hamato, Leo estaba haciendo su trabajo tranquilamente, cuando llegó la hora de su descanso, y al revisar su mochila, sonrió ligeramente al ver lo que contenía: era un almuerzo, preparado por Mikey, el cual consistía en un sandwich, una galleta y su botellita de agua. Esto lo hizo recordar a su hermanito, sabía que esta situación era dura para él, pero lo que más le sorprendía, era que a pesar de todo este caos, Mikey hacia lo imposible por ver reír a los demás, no solo a ellos, también a los mutantes del alberge, porque los fines de semana, los cuales él no trabajaba, iba al alberge a leer, divertir o jugar con los niños, y de alguna forma, les devolvía un poco la alegría que habían perdido, sin embargo, muchas veces en las noches, lo descubría llorando en su habitación o en la azotea, le dolía verlo así, después de todo, a todos les había afectado la partida de Splinter, pero últimamente Mikey estaba muy preocupado porque ya había pasado una semana y no llegaba ninguna carta de Splinter, él también estaba angustiado, pero no podía doblegarse ante la incertidumbre, tenía que ser fuerte, por él y sus hermanos.

21:00 hrs

Llegó la hora de la cena, Leo, Rafa y Donnie estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras Mikey cocinaba, todos estaban en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar por temor a decir algo que propiciará alguna pelea o peor, que alterará a su hermanito, sabían que Mikey era muy sensible si se trataba de Splinter, pero Mikey no era un tonto para no darse cuenta de la situación, así que mientras servía un poco de ramen, al pequeño no le gustaba el silencio, por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-Oigan ¿cómo les fue el día de hoy? - dijo Mikey animado, a lo que sus hermanos reaccionaron de golpe, porque estaban tan enfocados en no decir algo que iniciará una pelea, que la pregunta del pequeño los tomo por sorpresa

-Pues, estuvo muy aburrido, lo único emocionante fue que detuve a una escoria mientras trataba de robar los vivieres de los refugiados, y obvio, le di su merecido- comento Rafa

-Es increíble que aun en tiempos de guerra, algunos sean capaces de hacer cosas malas- agregó Donnie algo triste

-Algunos solo piensan en sí mismos, no les importa la situación de los demás mientras a ellos no les afecte- hablo Leo uniéndose a la conversación

-Pero Splinter también decía "en tiempos de guerra y carencias, la verdaderas amistades encontraras"- añadió Mikey, pero al decir el nombre de su Sensei, sus hermanos quedaron pasmados, y al darse cuenta de esto, Mikey se tapo la boca con sus dos manos, ¿qué había hecho? se supone que debía animar a sus hermanos, no ponerlos tristes- yo, dis-discúlpen-me no quise...-

-No tienes porque disculparte, Mikey- le dijo Donnie- no dijiste nada malo, al contrario, es verdad, Sensei siempre veía el lado bueno de las cosas-

-Es cierto, además, a Splinter no le gustaría vernos preocupados- agregó Rafa

-Tienes razón, Mikey, sabemos que estas preocupado porque ya ha pasado una semana desde la última carta de Splinter, aunque no lo creas nosotros también lo estamos, es solo que no lo mencionamos para que no te sientas triste, no soportó verte así y no poder hacer nada para animarte- contestó Leo bajando la cabeza, Mikey solo sonrió

-Chicos, no tienen que preocuparse tanto por mí, yo tampoco soportó verlos tristes, por eso trato de hacerlos reír, aunque a veces no tengo éxito. Pero saben, durante estos días me he dado cuenta de una cosa...de que somos afortunados- al decir esto, sus hermanos, principalmente Rafa y Donnie se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras de su hermanito- solo piénsenlo, estamos sanos y salvos, JUNTOS, en nuestro hogar, mientras que en otros lugares, muchas familias están separadas, perdidas o en peores condiciones que nosotros, además, al menos nosotros podemos defendernos si algo llegará a ocurrir, gracias a los años de entrenamiento, en cambio, muchos de los civiles que vemos en las noticias ni siquiera pueden hacerle frente al Kraang. Aunque no lo crean, yo también trato de ser fuerte, por Splinter, sé que a él no le gustaría vernos tristes, por eso, yo confió en que volverá con nosotros, aún así también tengo miedo. Saben, vivimos tiempos duros, pero mientras los tenga a mi lado, soportaré lo que sea-

Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron sin palabras, su hermanito, a pesar de ser el más pequeño y sensible de los cuatro, tenía razón, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso era lo importante, aunque el mundo fuera un caos, mientras estuvieran juntos, no importaba lo que viniera después. Luego, Mikey puso su mano en el centro de la mesa, Donnie hizo lo mismo poniendo la suya sobre la de Mikey, acto seguido, Rafa y Leo hicieron lo mismo.

-Recordemos esto, somos familia, y no importa lo que pasé, debemos estar unidos, no lo olviden, donde va uno...- dijo Leo

-...vamos todos- completaron la frase sus tres hermanos

Un momento hermoso y reconfortante, cuando de repente alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?- pregunto Donnie

-No lo sé, pero iré a abrir- dijo Leo dirigiéndose a la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con unos mutantes, un águila y un hibrido de planta, lo cual sorprendió al joven tortuga

-Buenas noches, ¿usted es el joven Leonardo Hamato?-pregunto la planta, a lo que Leo asintió- venimos de parte de la Armada de Estados Unidos-

-Está bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- cuestiono Leo confundido, aunque en el fondo tenía un mal presentimiento

-Jovencito, lamentamos informarle, que el soldado Hamato Yoshi...falleció hace unos días en el campo de batalla- contesto el águila

Al oír esto, Leo se paralizo por completo, no, esto no podía ser cierto, Splinter estaba...Rafa, Donnie y Mikey quienes observaron y escucharon todo desde la cocina, también estaban atónitos, la respuesta de los oficiales resonaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, cuando por fin reaccionaron, se acercaron donde estaba Leo.

-No...eso, no es verdad... ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡SPLINTER NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!- gritó Rafa estallando de ira y dolor, esto hizo que Leo saliera de su trance

-No, por favor, dígame que no es verdad ¡Dígame que mi padre no está muerto, por favor!- suplico Mikey, Leo trato de calmarlo, pero fue imposible, los cuatro hermanos estaban destrozados, su mundo se les vino abajo

-No, no puede ser, debe haber algún error-dijo Donnie, quien a pesar de estar dolido, trataba de controlarse, lo cual le costaba trabajo, los oficiales al ver la negativa de los chicos, les entregaron una prueba, y al verla, se quedaron en shock...era el bastón de su maestro.

-Fue lo único que nuestro equipo logró rescatar durante las maniobras de ayuda, lo sentimos-

Las lágrimas y el dolor invadía a los hermanos Hamato, esto era una pesadilla, de la cual querían despertar, no querían aceptarlo, su padre y maestro...muerto. Simplemente no podían soportarlo, en ese momento se quedaron solos, solos en el mundo, ahora debían aprender a vivir por su cuenta, ya que Splinter se había ido, y ya no iba a volver jamás, estaban preparados para todo, pero esto, era un golpe muy fuerte en sus vidas.

1 mes después...

Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos

La guerra no muestra ningún avance a favor de los mutantes, son muchas las perdidas, y pocos los resultados, a pesar de los avances tecnológicos y las aportaciones que se llevaron a cabo en estos últimos años, el Kraang aun tenía ventaja sobre la situación.

-Teniente, de aviso al equipo A-314 que se prepare para el ataque a las coordenadas que le envié, necesitamos acabar con el cargamento de armas del enemigo-

-Entendido Capitán-

-General, informe de la situación del escuadrón 637-

-La misión fue exitosa, pero tuvimos muchas bajas señor-

-Deme el informe de daños-

-70 de nuestros soldados están muertos, 52 heridos y otros 40 aun siguen desaparecidos, ocho unidades de ataque fueron destruidas, pero logramos interceptar su armamento-

-A este ritmo no lograremos nada, necesitamos más soldados-

-Señor, si hablará con el presidente y le explica la situación, podríamos unir fuerzas con...-

-No empiece con eso General, usted sabe perfectamente que los humanos no son de fiar-

-Pero Capitán, hemos tenido muchas pérdidas, si seguimos a este paso no tendremos más soldados disponibles-

-Entonces, necesitaremos más reclutas, General, comuníqueme con el representante de la OMU, voy a necesitar su ayuda en esto-

Nueva York, 11:27 hrs

Las cosas seguían igual en la ciudad para el pequeño Mikey, todavía estaba dolido por la muerte de Splinter, pero sabía que debía ser fuerte, se lo prometió a él mismo, no quería que sus hermanos, principalmente Leonardo, se preocupara por él, no quería abrumarlos, aunque no estaba solo, tenía a Pete, y a los mutantes del refugio, que estuvieron a su lado en este momento tan doloroso. En este instante, Mikey y sus hermanos estaban haciendo los deberes de la casa, ya que los domingos los tenían libres, cuando de repente, una noticia capto su atención.

_-Las pérdidas de soldados han afectado a la armada, no solo al ejército de los Estados Unidos, muchos países también están padeciendo ante esta situación, por lo tanto, la OMU ha tomado una difícil decisión a nivel internacional...jóvenes de 15 a 20 años también deberán alistarse en el campo de entrenamiento de sus respectivos países para entrenarse y servir al ejército, este proceso es obligatorio, al menos un miembro de cada familia deberá llevarlo a cabo, los reclutas, deberán presentarse en el aeropuerto más cercano de su zona, en Nueva York, será el viernes a las 7 horas en la puerta A1, para el canal tres, soy Robert Anderson-_ informo el presentador de noticias

Al escuchar esta noticia, a las tortugas se les heló la sangre, todos estaban en silencio, nadie decía nada, solo permanecían en sus lugares, estáticos _-jóvenes de 15 a 20 años deberán alistarse-_ esas palabras hacían eco en sus mentes, pero lo peor era que ahora era obligatorio, no tenían elección, uno de ellos tendría que ir a esa guerra... a morir.

-¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡NOS MANDARÁN A MORIR!- exclamo Rafa lleno de ira mientras empezaba a aventar todo lo que encontraba

-¡Rafa, cálmate!- lo intercepto Leo tratando de calmarlo

-¡¿Cómo quieres qué me calme Leo?! ¡¿acaso no escuchaste lo que dijeron?!-

-No, esto no es posible, llevarán a esos jóvenes a una muerte segura-comentó Donnie

-Yo, no quiero morir, aun me falta mucho por vivir- dijo Mikey asustado, y al escucharlo, Leo se quedó helado, volteo a verlo y se acerco a él

-¿Qué dijiste?- cuestiono Leo preocupado y molesto tomando de los hombros a Mikey-repite lo que dijiste-

-Que, no quiero morir...en la guerra-respondió Mikey entrecortado ante la reacción de su hermano

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡tú no vas a morir! no dejare que ninguno de ustedes vaya a la guerra-

-Pero Leo, no escuchaste, es obligatorio ¿o acaso planeas alistarte a el cam...-Donnie no termino su pregunta, porque ya sabía la respuesta

-Así es Donnie, yo iré a la guerra- contesto Leo firme

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamaron sus tres hermanos menores al mismo tiempo

-Lo que escucharon, yo me alistaré en el ejército-

-No...¡NO PUEDES HACERLO!-grito Rafa triste pero a la vez furioso- no puedes dejarnos solos-

-No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión Leo, es un suicidio- reclamo Donnie enojado

-Yo estoy a cargo ahora, así que yo seré quien aceptará esa responsabilidad, no les pregunte si estaban de acuerdo o no-

-Leo, por favor, no vayas-suplicó Mikey abrazándolo- al menos no vayas solo, déjanos ir contigo-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-se separó el ninja de azul para encarar a su hermanito- ninguno de ustedes estará involucrado en esto, podrían morir en el campo de batalla-

-¡Tú también podrías morir!-

-Es verdad Leo, tú solo podrías morir, deja que al menos uno de nosotros te acompañe, con mi inteligencia podría serte útil para construir aparatos y armas- dijo Donnie

-Olvídalo cerebrito, yo iré con Leo, soy el más fuerte y te aseguro que podría acabar con 100 Kraang-tontos en 10 segundos- presumió Rafa

-O qué tal si yo voy contigo, no tengo una razón en especial pero estaré a tu lado para animarte- dijo Mikey, pero ante su respuesta, sus hermanos mayores lo miraron molestos

-Enano, esto es una guerra, no un juego de niños, y en la guerra, solo los fuertes sobreviven, tu no durarías ni una hora- dijo Rafa sarcástico

-¿Estás diciendo que soy débil?-

-No Mikey, pero...una guerra es demasiado peligrosa, además no soportarías ver tanta crueldad, no eres débil, pero eres muy sensible- agrego Donnie

-Pero si estamos juntos, podemos lograr grandes cosas-

-Mikey, como digo esto sin herir tus sentimientos- dijo Donnie

-Escucha cabeza hueca, eres el más pequeño de nosotros, así que es nuestro deber cuidar de ti, ya sabes, cuestión de jerarquía- contesto Rafa

-¡¿Creen qué por ser el menor no puedo lograr algo solo?!-

-Chicos, basta nadie ira conmigo, yo iré SOLO- recalco Leo, Rafa y Donnie iban a replicar, pero su hermano les dirigió una mirada asesina, lo cual los intimido, excepto a cierto niño

-¿Por qué?- al escuchar esto, Leo se detuvo ante esta pregunta hecha por Mikey- ¿por qué haces esto? Siempre eres el que tiene que tomar las decisiones difíciles-

-Porque es mi responsabilidad, como hermano mayor y cabeza de la familia...- antes de terminar Leo fue interrumpido por Mikey

-¡¿Y ESO QUÉ?! ¡NO TIENES QUE HACER ESTO TU SOLO!- grito Mikey enojado, sus hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos, nunca lo habían visto así- ¿por qué nunca me toman en cuenta? ¿por qué soy el menor? ¿creen qué soy una carga?- exclamo Mikey

-Mikey, ya cálmate- intervino Donnie

-¿Qué pasó con nuestro pacto?-miro a sus hermanos con lágrimas en sus ojos celestes- dijimos que íbamos a estar juntos sin importar lo que pasará, donde fuera uno irían todos, le prometimos a Splinter que nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaron?-

-Eso no es verdad Mikey noso...-trato de responderle Rafa

-Dijiste que siempre estarías a mi lado para cuidarme, pero en vez de eso nos estas dejando solos...- se dirigió a Leo enojado

-¡Mikey, ya basta!- exclamo Leo

-Ahora veo que todas tus promesas eran puras mentiras, eres un mentiroso, yo no te importo, eres la tortuga más mentirosa, cobarde y egoísta del mundo, me avergüenza que seas mi...-

_ZAP..._

Leo le dio una bofetada a Mikey, estaba furioso porque su hermanito se atrevió a contestarle y a insultarlo, pero en el fondo, sus palabras le dolían, y como no se detenía, tuvo que golpearlo para pararlo, Rafa y Donnie presenciaron la escena impactados, Mikey nunca le había hablado así a Leo y esté nunca le había pegado a Mikey, salvo en los entrenamientos. Mikey solo le dirigió una mirada de rencor a Leo, y con los ojos cristalizados, se fue corriendo a su habitación. Leo al ver lo que había hecho, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos azul oscuro.

Al llegar Mikey se echo a llorar a su cama, estaba dolido, no por la bofetada que le dio Leo, sino porque su hermano quería ir a la guerra sólo, y si pasaba lo mismo que con Splinter, no soportaría el perder a su hermano, ¿por qué no podían ir juntos? ¿acaso era por qué no lo creían capaz de pelear? Si, tal vez no era disciplinado como Leo, fuerte como Rafa o un genio como Donnie, pero aun así el tenía sus cualidades, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, no estaba seguro si serían útiles en una guerra. Pero lo que más le molestaba era que Leo aun seguía queriendo hacer todo él, y las palabras de Rafa y Donnie también le hirieron en lo más profundo de su corazón, se supone que los hermanos se ayudan y se cuidan, no importa si eres mayor o menor. Porque su hermano se hacía el fuerte cuando en el fondo se está muriendo de miedo, le dolía el que Leo no lo dejará ayudarlo, lo cual le hizo recordar algo que vio una semana después de la noticia de la muerte de Splinter.

**_Flashback _**

**_Era de madrugada, Mikey no podía dormir de nuevo, tenía pesadillas, aun con su pequeño osito _(solo para aclarar, el mismo que Cabeza de Piel le destruyó)_ no conciliaba el sueño, así que sin más remedio, fue a la habitación de su hermano mayor, él cual siempre que le sucedían cosas como esa, él lo recibía con los brazos abiertos en su habitación, aunque muchas le decía que debía enfrentar sus miedos, ya que no siempre iba a poder dormir con él, pero el pequeño siempre se salía con la suya, solo que está vez, en verdad lo necesitaba, cuando estaba cerca de la puerta, iba a tocar, pero su instinto le decía que mejor se asomará, y al hacerlo, se paralizo con lo que vio... _**

**_Leo estaba despierto sentado al borde de su cama, llorando, triste, destrozado, cabizbajo, el ninja de naranja solo observaba a su hermano derramar lágrimas sin parar, le dolió verlo así, quería ir a abrazarlo, consolarlo, llorar con él, pero por alguna razón algo lo reprimía, pero en ese momento, Leo alza la cabeza mirando hacia arriba. _**

**_-Sensei...¿por qué nos dejaste? no tenías porque haber muerto, ahora que te has ido...no sé, como voy a seguir adelante, con mis hermanos, perderte fue difícil para todos, en especial para Mikey, y para mí, no sé de dónde voy a sacar fuerzas para levantarlos de este golpe tan duro que nos ocasiono tu muerte- estalló en llanto Leo cayendo de rodillas _**

**_Lo cual fue traumático para Mikey, esta situación era más difícil para Leo que para cualquiera de ellos, el hermano mayor, ahora el era _****_la cabeza de la familia y _****_debía hacerse cargo de ellos a partir de ahora, pero luego vio como Leo levantaba la cabeza con una mirada firme, pero aun derramando lágrimas_**

**_-Pero Sensei...te prometí que yo cuidaría de ellos, y así lo haré, debo ser fuerte, por ti, y por Rafa, Donnie y Mikey, no puedo fallarles, ahora yo soy el pilar de la familia, no puedo dejarme vencer, porque si yo caigo, todos caeremos, así que no dejaré que nada les pasé a mis hermanos, ¡Lo juró por tu memoria Sensei!- _**

**_Fin del Flashback_ **

Ese día fue cuando el pequeño recordó, que su hermano podría ser fuerte, decidido, seguro de sí mismo, pero también tenía sentimientos, pero como él tenía la responsabilidad de todos ellos al ser el mayor, no podía dejar que sus hermanos lo vieran decaído, solo Mikey sabía de esto. Desde entonces, él también se hizo una promesa; cuidaría de sus hermanos sin importar lo que pasará, no dejaría que nada ni nadie les hiciera daño, ya había perdido a su padre, así que no estaba dispuesto a perder a alguno de sus hermanos.

-Tienes razón Leo- dijo firmemente Mikey tomando la foto que tenía en su buro, donde estaba él, sus hermanos y Splinter- alguien ira a la guerra, sólo que ese alguien no serás tú, ni Rafa o Donnie... seré yo-

Al decir esto, Mikey sacó una libreta de uno de sus cajones, y empezó a escribir algunas cosas, al parecer estaba formulando un plan, si quería ir alistarse sin que sus hermanos se enteraran, debía ser muy cuidadoso, esta decicsión no era un juego, estaba consciente de que en una guerra hay dolor, muerte y crueldad, por un momento pensó en retractarse de lo que iba hacer, pero al pensar en la discución que tuvieron, el enojo y rencor lo hacían continuar, pero también el pacto que hicieron y los momentos con sus hermanos comenzaron a invadir su mente, eso también lo motivaba, aunque empezaba a confundirse, y entre todo ese licuado de emociones, llegó un punto en el que no pudo más y se echo a llorar, se sentía perdido, no estaba seguro si en verdad quería hacer esto; pero al ver la foto de su familia, que estaba al lado de su almohada, la observo por un largo tiempo, lo que provocó que los momentos felices con sus hermanos volvieran.

_-Mikey, vamos a jugar-_

_-Enano, ten cuidado, puedes lastimarte-_

_-No tengas miedo Mikey, yo te protegeré-_

Mientras recordaba aquellos momentos bellos, Mikey se fue tranquilizando, y poco a poco su mente empezó a aclararse, a pesar de todo, amaba a sus hermanos con todo su corazón, por eso cuando Leo dijo que quería ir a la guerra solo, sintió mucho miedo, porque su hermano mayor podría morir en la guerra, y cuando Rafa y Donnie se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, el terror de perder a cualquiera de los dos lo invadió, no quería perderlos, eran su familia, y la familia debe estar unida incluso en las peores condiciones, por eso quería ir con ellos, porque a pesar de ser el menor, le prometió a Splinter y a si mismo, que cuidaría de sus hermanos. Sin embargo, cuando ellos se opusieron a ir juntos, la ira, el coraje y el miedo empezaron a alterarlo, y lo que le dijeron sus hermanos, aumentarón su furia y lo hicieron decir esas palabras hirientes, de las cuales se arrepentía de haberlas dicho. Pero después de tanto pensarlo, ya tenía la respuesta: No quería perder a sus hermanos, el amor que siente por ellos es tan grande, que no dejará que ellos se sacrifiquen por tenerlo a salvo, así que las cosas cambiarían, porque ahora era su turno de proteger a sus hermanos.

Retomó la libreta y el bolígrafo, y empezó nuevamente, escribía, corregía, borraba, activaba la opción de limpiar la hoja, pero no se daba por vencido, ya no había marcha atrás, había tomado una desición...iría a la guerra, por sus hermanos y su Sensei. Después de horas de planeación y revisión, por fin, ya tenía una estrategia para lograr llegar al reclutamiento, arrancó la hoja y la escondió debajo de su almohada, luego observo la foto nuevamente, dio un leve suspiro y miró hacia la ventana, se acerco a ella y al abrirla, ya era de noche, unas pocas estrellas podían observarse.

-Sensei, se que puedes escucharme, yo...iré a pelear a la guerra, y la verdad, tengo miedo, pero... no puedo dejar que mis hermanos se sacrifiquen por mí, si llegará a perderlos jamás me lo perdonaría, así que, por favor, estes donde estes, cuida a Leo, Rafa y Donnie y también a mí, y dame fuerzas para seguir adelante- dijo Mikey mientras una lágrima caía sobre la foto que sostenía en sus manos

* * *

**T.T No me odien por favor, aunque no lo crea, a mi también me hizo sufrir este capítulo, y ahora que nuestro amado Mikey ha tomado esa desición, NOOOO! **

**La verdad no podía esperar, por eso y gracias a mis fans, decidí acabar este capítulo antes de entrar a clases, en verdad esperó que les guste (aunque lo dudo) y si no, opinen ^^;**

**Quiero darle las gracias a ****Jamizell (gracias por tu apoyo amiga, no sé que haría sin ti, y te recuerdo, TIENES QUE SEGUIR VIVA SI QUIERES QUE CONTINUE LA HISTORIA XD, te mandó un abrazote fuerte, te quiero mucho :D), **** lovemikey (gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste mi historia, y como no agradecerte si me has seguido en este poquito tiempo, acepto nuevamente y con gustó tus abrazos, besos y el Booyakasha :D), ****bruneli12 (gracias por tu comentario :D), Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, pankex y a todos los que siguen mi historia, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.  
**


	7. Capítulo 6: Adiós hermanos

**Hola amigos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, les traigo otro capítulo, el cual espero sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, ahora, empecemos.**

6:00 hrs

_Mikey POV_

_Ya amaneció, es lunes, comienza otra semana, aunque tengo sueño, gracias a que ayer estuve pensando todo el día en un plan para ir a la guerra; así es, yo tomaré el lugar de mi hermano mayor: Leonardo. Me siento confundido, estoy furioso con él por romper su promesa, dijo que siempre estaría ahí para cuidarme a mí y a mis hermanos, no que nos dejará solos para ir a morir, se supone que debemos cuidarnos mutuamente, ayudarnos y estar juntos en las buenas y en las malas, se lo prometimos a Splinter antes de que...se fuera, todavía me cuesta creer que Sensei se haya ido, y que jamás volverá, esta guerra me arrebató a mi padre, así que no dejaré que me quité a mis hermanos. También pienso en Rafa y Donnie, creí que me apoyarían en esto de ir juntos a la guerra, ¿acaso no juramos estar unidos sin importar la situación? al parecer soy el único que lo recuerda, y como olvidar lo que me dijeron, creen que por ser el más pequeñoy sensible no puedo pelear, o eso me dieron a entender. No lo negaré, estoy molesto con mis hermanos, más con Leo, pero por otro lado, me gustaría ir con él, abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dije, porque esas palabras son mentira, mi hermano siempre ha cuidado de nosotros desde niños, el es mi héroe, cuando lloraba, él me consolaba, cuando caía, él me levantaba, me decía que no me rindiera, que luchará por mis sueños, claro, cuando hacia una broma muy pesada o alguna tontería, me regañaba o me daba sus sermones, aún así, a pesar de todo, sigo creyendo que es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, que lo quiero mucho y que...lo siento, como quisiera decirle esto. Pero si lo hago, sospecharía que tramo algo, porque la última vez que él y yo nos enojamos, no nos hablamos por cinco días, y hubieran sido más de no ser por la intervención de Rafa y Donnie, por eso no puedo disculparme, mucho menos despedirme, ya que Leo no es fácil de engañar, lo cual me recuerda, también debo tener cuidado con Rafa y Donnie, debo fingir estar enojado con ellos también para que tampoco intervengan en mí plan. La verdad, me gustaría disfrutar mis últimos días con ellos, decirles que los quiero, que los voy a extrañar y... que me perdonen por todo, pero no tengo otra opción, si voy a hacer esto, debo ser muy cuidadoso y hacer las cosas según lo planeado, por más difícil y doloroso que sea. Así que, empecemos por la fase uno: la cual consiste en no levantar sospechas, debo actuar normal, aunque para esto deba disimular que sigo enfadado con mis hermanos. Bien Mikey, aquí vamos._

_Fin del POV_

Con el corazón dolido, pero la mente firme, Mikey se levanto para ir a la escuela, así que se vistió, agarró su mochila y bajo a preparar el desayuno como cada mañana, mientras el cocinaba, Leo, Donnie y Rafa fueron llegando al comedor, pero la diferencia de otros días, era que ahora todos estaban en silencio, Leo tenía una expresión seria, la misma que ponía cuando estaba molesto o enfadado, Rafa solo lo observaba sin que este se diera cuenta, Donnie hacía lo mismo con Mikey, y de vez en cuando él y Rafa se hacían señas para tratar de hacer algo, querían que sus hermanos hicieran las paces, no podían estar enfadados para siempre, mucho menos ahora que Leo se iría y tal vez...no, tenían que reconciliarlos aunque fuera lo último que hicieran. Cuando Mikey sirvió el desayuno, el cual eran huevos revueltos, pan tostado y un poco de jugo, empezaron a comer en silencio, pero el ambiente era tensó, se podía sentir un aire frío y triste, Rafa no lo soportó más y se paró bruscamente de la mesa.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos, ya basta!- exclamo dirigiéndose a Leo y Mikey- ¡¿acaso van a estar así toda la vida?!-

-Normalmente no estoy de acuerdo con Rafa, pero tiene razón, Mikey, Leo se irá el próximo viernes, ¿es así cómo quieres dejar las cosas? ¡¿Estarás enfadado con él aún sabiendo que tal vez no lo vuelvas a ver?!- Donnie tampoco pudo contenerse

-Yo no tengo la culpa... de que él sea egoísta y no quiera que vayamos juntos- al decir lo último Mikey sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero no debía ceder, tenía que continuar con su plan- o que ¡¿crees qué no se qué está puede ser la última vez qué lo vea?! ¡¿o acaso tú también ya te resignaste a su estúpida idea de dejarnos solos mientras él se va a morir?!-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- grito Leo ante la reacción de su hermanito, mientras lo miraba furioso- Ya tomé mi decisión, así que no me importan tus berrinches y tus chantajes, no me vas a convencer de llevarlos-

-Pues entonces no esperes una disculpa de mi parte, es más... ¡no me importa despedirme de ti!- al decir esto, Rafa y Donnie se petrificaron, Leo solo apretó sus dientes y puños, mientras que Mikey se retiraba, pero sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta, lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos azul celeste

-Y en cuanto a ustedes dos- se giró Leo hacia Rafa y Donnie- que les quede claro una cosa, NO cambiaré de opinión-

-Pues sabes algo Bobonardo, no me importa tu decisión, yo iré contigo, te guste o no- lo desafió Rafa

-¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡Antes te mandó al hospital!-

-¡Eso quisiera verlo!-

-¡Ponme a prueba!- ambos hermanos se miraron con odio, se pusieron en posición de combate dispuestos a enfrentarse

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta!- intervino Donnie- debería darles vergüenza, Rafa, yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con la decisión de Leo, pero si los dos van a la guerra... no creo ser capaz de poder criar a Mikey solo- ante las palabras de su hermano, Rafa se calmó un poco, aunque odiaba admitirlo, si Leo no iba a estar, la responsabilidad de cuidar a sus hermanitos recaería en él- y tu Leo, ¿en verdad quieres dejar las cosas así con Mikey? sabes que podría ser la última vez que lo ves-

-¡Claro que lo sé!- se exaspero Leo- esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, ¡¿Qué acaso no entienden qué lo único que quiero es mantenerlos a salvo?! se lo prometí a Splinter, por eso yo iré a la guerra, es mi deber-

Dicho esto Leo se retiro de la cocina, Rafa y Donnie hicieron lo mismo, pero ninguno se percato que Mikey había escuchado todo.

-No te preocupes Leo, ahora es mi turno de cuidar de ti, y en cuanto a Rafa y Donnie, agradezco sus intenciones, pero debo seguir con esta farsa, hasta el viernes- susurró el ninja de naranja

Preparatoria Roosevelt

El ambiente en la preparatoria tampoco era reconfortante, amigos, compañeros y parejas, estaban tristes, deprimidos, asustados y muchos lloraban sin control, porque dentro de unos días, muchos de esos jóvenes, tanto chicos como chicas, irían a morir a esa guerra infernal, así que todos se estaban despidiendo, aunque las lágrimas, suplicas y crisis nerviosas no se hicieron esperar, a los profesores también les dolía esta situación, porque de alguna forma, tenían un vínculo con cada uno de sus alumnos, desde el más brillante, hasta el más latoso, era deprimente pensar que esa podría ser la última vez que verían a muchos. Pero al enterarse que Leonardo Hamato, sería uno de los que se iría, la noticia se disperso a la velocidad de la luz, de inmediato, compañeros, amigos y profesores, empezaron a consolar a sus hermanos, por desgracia, no a todos les conmovió esta noticia...

-¿Escuchaste eso Stuart? el tonto de Leonardo se irá a la guerra ¡ES PERFECTO!- celebró Kyle- sin el bobo de su hermano que lo cuide, ese mocoso estará indefenso y así, podré llevar a cabo mi venganza-

-Pero jefecito, ¿qué hay de sus otros 2 hermanos? ¿qué tal si los cuatro deciden irse juntos? además, ¿acaso usted no irá a la guerra? hasta donde yo sé, sus hermanas aún son muy pequeñas, por lo que...-

-No me arruines el momento Stuart, luego me ocuparé de eso, ahora, debo preparar mi tan anhelada venganza, y por fin los Hamato aprenderán a no meterse con Kyle Tyler- alzó su mano la hiena como si ya tuviera la victoria asegurada

Volviendo con Mikey...

-¡Mikey!- lo llamó Pete, el cual se veía preocupado, la tortuga por su expresión supuso que ya se había enterado

-Ya te enteraste verdad- cuestiono Mikey fríamente

-Sí, y créeme, en verdad lo siento-

-No te preocupes Pete, tú no tienes la culpa, ciertas situaciones son inevitables, y ciertos mutantes son egoístas al enfrentarlas-

-Lo dices porque tu hermano va a ir a pelear ¿verdad?- pregunto la paloma, pero no era necesario que Mikey le respondiera, ya sabía la respuesta- Mikey, bueno, yo soy hijo único, así que no puedo decirte que se cómo te sientes, pero si te sirve de consuelo...no te preocupes por tu hermano, yo cuidaré de él-

-¡¿QUÉ?!- a Mikey se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo- ¡¿quieres decir qué tú también...?!- Pete solo movió la cabeza dándole a entender a Mikey que si- no, Pete...por favor-

-Quería decírtelo cuando se calmaran las cosas, pero todo paso tan rápido y al verte tan triste por tú hermano...perdóname Mikey, te juró que- los ojos de Pete comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- ¡yo no quiero ir a esa guerra! no quiero morir aún, no quisiera dejar sola a mi mamá, ya suficiente dolor le causo la partida de mi papá, y ahora, si algo me llegará a suceder... tengo miedo Mikey-

Mikey se quedó estático ante la confesión de su amigo, el realmente tenía miedo, no quería ir al campo de batalla, no quería dejar a su madre, para reunirse con su padre, a pelear en una guerra en la que tal vez no regrese, lo cual le hizo recordar que tanto él como el resto de sus compañeros no iban al reclutamiento por voluntad propia, más bien era por obligación, sacrificio, necesidad o miedo a perder a algún familiar, y él...no era la excepción.

-Pete...- la paloma que aún se lamentaba, alzó la cabeza, cuando de repente, sintió un cálido abrazo por parte de la tortuga- no estás solo amigo- fue lo único que dijo Mikey para calmarlo- _lo lamento Pete, eres mi mejor amigo, y no sabes cuánto te aprecio, aun así no puedo decirte...que dentro de unos días tú y yo, iremos juntos a pelear a la guerra, yo también tengo miedo, no sé si moriré ahí, pero el amor por mis hermanos, me da el valor para hacer esto- _dijo en mente el pequeño

Las clases siguieron igual, solo que el dolor, miedo y angustia era más fuerte de lo normal. Al terminar, Mikey se fue a trabajar al refugio, y al llegar, el escenario era igual o peor que en la escuela.

-Hermana, ¡no puedes dejarme sola, eres todo lo que tengo!-

-Tu hermano va irse por un tiempo, debe ir a pelear con los malos, para que no lastimen a mamá ni a ti-

-Escuche que la los militares les pagan bien por su servicio en la armada, si me uno a ella, podremos comprar la medicina de papá-

-Le prometí a tu abuela que cuidaría de ustedes, así que yo tomaré tu lugar, de todas formas, ya no tengo casa a la cual volver-

Estos comentarios le partían el alma a Mikey, el ver como hermanos, primos y amigos se despedían de sus padres, hermanos, primos, abuelos y amigos, pero también le daba fuerzas para no arrepentirse de su decisión, aunque sentía empatía y remordimiento por esos niños, porque comprendía perfectamente su miedo y dolor de que su familiar tal vez no volvería, además, extrañaría jugar con ellos y animarlos cuando lloraran.

-Es increíble que esos jóvenes y niños deban pasar por esto- interrumpió sus pensamientos Helen, una hurón mutante, cocinera principal del refugio y amiga de Mikey

-Mi hermano Leonardo ira a pelear también- respondió secamente el pequeño

-Lo sé-

-¡¿Lo sabes?! ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto sorprendido Mikey

-Escuche las noticias, tienes tres hermanos mayores que al igual que tú tienen 15 años, el reclutamiento es obligatorio, al menos un miembro debe hacerlo, he visto a muchos jóvenes despedirse y por tu cara de velorio, no es difícil imaginar que alguno de tus hermanos va a ir a la guerra- respondió la señora, Mikey estaba sorprendido, a pesar de conocerla desde hace poco, sabía que la hurón era observadora y su capacidad para deducir cosas era admirable, pero esta vez, lo dejó boquiabierto- y créeme mi niño, quisiera ayudarte, pero, la verdad no sé cómo, es más, si pudiera cancelaría esa locura del reclutamiento-

-No te preocupes Helen, aun así, te lo agradezco- Mikey, estaba nervioso, porque normalmente hablaba mucho con la hurón y se desahogaba con ella, pero ahora, no sabía si contarlelo que iba a hacer en unos días, porque podría contárselo a sus hermanos, así que para no levantar sospechas tenía que iniciar una conversación- Helen... tú crees, ¿qué es malo querer estar junto a alguien importante, a pesar de la situación?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar,la hurón al voltear a verlo se acercó a él

-Mira Mikey, te diré algo que aprendí durante lo que viví en la guerra pasada... en el mundo hay crueldad, maldad, dolor, odio y injusticia, muchos se preocupan por sí mismos y no les importan los demás, somos demasiado egoístas y convenencieros, la desesperación y el miedo corrompe hasta el alma más noble, y a veces debemos hacer cosas y tomar decisiones difíciles, los débiles no tienen oportunidad...- al decir lo último, Mikey presiono sus puños, comenzaba a enojarse, pero antes de contradecirla- pero... el amor, la amistad, la lealtad y la generosidad, son tesoros valiosos, los seres que los ponen en práctica son escasos, más en tiempos duros, así que si llegas a conocer a alguien con esas virtudes, no lo pierdas, al contrario, cuídalo, protégelo, apóyalo y lo más importante, mantente a su lado y dense fuerzas mutuamente, porque el mundo necesita ese tipo de seres ¿a qué viene tu pregunta?-

Mikey se quedó helado, no sabía que contestarle, empezaba a ponerse nervioso, la mirada deductora de Helen lo estaba alterando, la hurón se dio cuenta de esto, así que le sonrío

-Mikey, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, no importa de que se trate, mientras estés seguro de ello y no te arrepientas de tu decisión, yo te apoyaré- le dio un fuerte abrazo al pequeño, el cual se quedó estático ante esta acción, pero sintió tanta calidez en este acto, que también lo correspondió- bueno mi niño, date prisa, ya casi es la hora de servir la comida-

Al decirle esto Mikey se sintió un poco tranquilo, tal vez Helen ya sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, de algún modo, sentía que podía confiar en ella, además, sus palabras le dieron más valor para seguir con su plan.

Los días pasaron rápido para Mikey, y en todos ellos debía de madrugar o desvelarse para llevar a cabo su plan sin que sus hermanos se dieran cuenta.

En la noche del lunes y parte de la madrugada del martes empaco su mochila con algo de ropa, sus nunchakus, algunas herramientas como estrellas ninja, bombas de humo, una soga, shukos, kunais, un tantô, entre otras cosas, aunque fue difícil debido a que muchas de estas armas y complementos ninja estaban en el dojo, donde Leo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, debido a que él también se estaba preparando y entrenando, además tuvo que ser muy paciente con la persistencia de su hermano, ya que Leo no descansaba hasta lograr perfeccionar sus katas, pero logró conseguir lo que necesitaba sin que su hermano se diera cuenta, y para finalizar su equipaje, guardo una fotografía de sus hermanos y su Sensei juntos, para de algún modo, sentirlos cerca, estaría fuera de casa por un tiempo, quizás no volvería.

-NO, Mikey, no pienses eso, aún no estás en el campo de entrenamiento y ya estas pensando tonterías, iras a pelear, acabarás con esta guerra y volverás a casa, debo hacerlo, por mis hermanos...y por Splinter- se dijo a sí mismo

Llegó el miércoles, el día de la parte más importante pero complicada del plan... conseguir valerianix, un somnífero que utilizaban para tranquilizar y dormir a los soldados heridos o que debían ser operados, aunque también era usado para calmar y relajar a los pacientes, por lo poco que sabía gracias al trabajo que tenía y fingir curiosidad con sus compañeros médicos y enfermeras, supo que ese medicamento es potente pero no letal, así es, era justo lo que necesita para dormir a sus hermanos, no tenía otra opción, solo así podría despedirse de ellos y salir de la casa sin correr el riesgo de ser descubierto; debía infiltrarse en la enfermería del alberge para conseguirlo. Así que aprovecho su descanso, logró evadir a los doctores y enfermeras, para finalmente llegar a la bodega de los medicamentos, no le fue complicado hacerlo, de todas formas era un ninja, luego, busco en los estantes, hasta que por fin, hallo el valerianix, acto seguido tomo dos frascos, pero al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, el pánico lo invadió por un momento, en su angustia, miro la parte de arriba, donde estaba el ducto de ventilación, así que rápidamente salto hacia él, quito la tapa que lo cubría, y logro ocultarse justo antes de que el doctor lo descubriera, cuando este se fue, Mikey dio un fuerte suspiro, estuvo demasiado cerca.

Jueves, el momento se acercaba, ahora solo debía hacer algo que no había hecho desde hace mucho... arreglar su habitación, así que empezó, tendió su cama, recogió la ropa que estaba dispersa por todos lados, sacudió los muebles y acomodo todas sus cosas en su lugar, mientras hacía esto se sentía triste, iba a extrañar ese cuarto que lo vio crecer por 15 años, se iba a ir por un tiempo indefinido, por lo que quería que al menos estuviera limpio para que sus hermanos no se enojaran. Cuando termino de limpiar, en tres cajas empaco sus figuras de acción que coleccionaba desde niño, en la otra todos sus videojuegos y en la última sus comics, y en su cama estaba su osito.

En esos días su relación con sus hermanos se había vuelto distante y hostil, Leo y Rafa aún tenían sus roces y como siempre, Donnie intervenía antes de que se fueran a los golpes y él solo observaba, pero sus hermanos mayores no eran los únicos que peleaban; él y Donnie también tuvieron sus discusiones, ya que trato de que su hermano lo apoyara para convencer a Leo de que lo acompañaran, cosa en la que su hermano mayor no estaba de acuerdo, no quería que su hermanito se involucrará en esta guerra. Aunque la pelea de alguna manera era parte del plan para no levantar sospechas, también guardo la esperanza de que quizás Rafa o Donnie lo apoyarían, pero estaba equivocado. Rafa tampoco se quedaba atrás, solo que en sus peleas no solo habían negativas y rechazo por su idea, también había comentarios de crítica y inferioridad por parte del mayor hacia el pequeño, ambos salían heridos en esas discusiones, Mikey porque pensaba que su hermano lo consideraba débil y Rafa porque le dolía decirle esas palabras a su hermanito, pero no porque fuera verdad, sino para que olvidará esa loca idea de ir a la guerra. Pero la parte más dolorosa para Mikey fue su relación con Leo, desde su confrontación del domingo, no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, salvo los entrenamientos, aunque Mikey trataba de hablarle para tratar de convencerlo, Leo lo evitaba para que no insistiera sobre su decisión, o le decía "si vas a hablarme, que sea para disculparte, sino, olvídalo" eso lastimo él alma del más pequeño, Leo, su hermano mayor, el que alguna vez fue el más comprensivo y amable con él, ahora se volvió frío y distante. En verdad esta situación era difícil para Mikey, le dolía desde el fondo de su corazón, pero si quería tener éxito y lograr ir al reclutamiento, tenía que seguir adelante y resistir, aunque eso implicará engañar a sus hermanos sobre sus sentimientos.

La hora de la cena llegó, era el momento de llevar a cabo la parte más importante y decisiva del plan, como siempre, Mikey cocinaba, solo que en esta ocasión el ramen llevaría un ingrediente más: unas gotas de valerianix, así que sin que se dieran cuenta, puso tres gotas en los tazones de sus hermanos, sirvió el ramen, lo movió un poco para revolverlo y llevo los platos a la mesa. Después, sus hermanos empezaron a comer lentamente, Mikey los observaba discretamente, debía asegurarse de que se acabaran todo el ramen, para que el medicamento tuviera efecto, aunque de repente el comía de su plato para no levantar sospechas, el ambiente era silencioso, nadie decía nada, solo comían y se miraban entre ellos.

-Ya mañana es el día- rompió el silencio Leo-así que pongan atención-

-Sí, el día en que vas al matadero tu solo- expreso Rafa sarcásticamente, a lo que Leo solo lo ignoro

-Donnie, tu estarás a cargo-

-¡¿QUÉ?! eso no es justo, yo soy mayor que él, yo debería estar a cargo-

-Pero eres muy impulsivo Rafa, aún no sabes tomar buenas decisiones, así que por eso tú no puedes estar a cargo- ante esta respuesta, Rafa cruzó los brazos molesto- Donnie, si algo llegará a ocurrir, Sensei nos dejo un dinero en caso de que...a él le sucediera algo, solo úsalo para emergencias, sigan con el trabajo y la escuela, pero por NADA del mundo se alisten en el ejército, de acuerdo Donnie-

-De acuerdo Leo- contesto Donnie no muy convencido- no te preocupes por eso-

-Tú también Rafa, no quiero que vayas a la guerra, ¿te quedó claro?-

-No, no me quedó claro...pero, no puedo dejar solos a Donnie y Mikey, solo por ellos te haré caso-

-Mikey ¿me escuchaste? quiero que te portes bien y obedezcas a Rafa y a Donnie-

-Si te escuche- respondió Mikey secamente-Leo...aún no es tarde, por favor...-

-Mikey, ya por favor, no me hagas esto más difícil, te lo diré por última vez, yo solo iré a la guerra, es mi deber protegerlos-

-¡Y el mío también! no importa si soy el menor, de todas formas somos hermanos, y debemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, recuerda que Splinter dijo...-

-Mikey, para por favor- intervino Donnie- este no es el momento para pelear-

-Donnie por favor, no me des la espalda, sabes que lo que digo es verdad, ¿por qué te empeñas en apoyar a Leo? ¿sólo porque es el mayor verdad?-

-Enano, esto no tiene nada que ver con quien es mayor o menor, entiende, es una guerra, sinónimo de crueldad, sangre y muerte, no podrías soportar algo así-

-¡LO VEN! Ustedes siempre me subestiman, pero...ya verán, un día se darán cuenta de que están equivocados- después de decir esto, Mikey se fue corriendo a su cuarto

-Créanme que no quería dejar las cosas así con Mikey, pero él debe de entender que solo quiero protegerlo- dijo Leo triste

-Lo sabemos Leo, yo también quería que Mikey y tú no estuvieran enojados- trato de reconfortarlo Rafa

-Ya verás que mañana se arrepentirá de todo lo que te dijo esta semana, y te pedirá perdón, aunque sea tarde, al menos podrán despedirse- agrego Donnie

-Eso espero, Donnie- agradeció Leo sonriéndole, para después bostezar- saben, hay que recoger aquí la cocina y ir a dormir, mañana va a ser un día muy pesado...y difícil-

Leo, seguido por Rafa y Donnie, recogieron y lavaron los trastes de la cocina, era su costumbre, pero el sueño los estaba venciendo, gracias al valerianix que Mikey puso en el ramen, así que los tres se dirigieron a su habitación y se dejaron caer en sus camas.

4:48 hrs

Mikey salió de su habitación, para dirigirse a la de Leo, al entrar, lo vio dormido profundamente, tranquilo, como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en su vida, esto conmovió a Mikey, además de ponerlo triste, al mover un poco la cabeza, cerca de la cama estaba el equipaje de su hermano y la hoja de registro para el ejército, justo lo que necesitaba, pero antes de tomarla para llevar a cabo su plan, se acerco a su hermano para asegurarse que el somnífero hacía hecho efecto, después lo movió un poco, y no pasó nada, luego le dio unos leves golpecitos y hasta grito para despertarlo, lo cual no sucedió.

-Bien, parece que las gotitas funcionaron- dijo Mikey tranquilamente

Se acerco al escritorio, tomo la hoja de registro, volvió a su habitación, y puso en la pluma la opción de borrar, ya que Leo la había llenado con anticipación, solo necesitaba cambiar el nombre de Leonardo, a Miguel Ángel, al terminar, guardo la hoja en su maleta, tomo 4 hologramas que tenía en su buro, saco las cajas en donde estaban sus comics, videojuegos y figuras de acción, y también a su osito de peluche Kevin.

Primero, tomó la caja que contenía sus figuras de acción, se dirigió al cuarto de Donnie, abrió la puerta, contemplo a su hermano por un momento, para después poner la caja al lado de su cama, y después se acerco al ninja de bandana morada.

-Donnie, hermano...solo quiero que sepas, que eres la tortuga más brillante que he conocido, gracias por ayudarme con mis tareas, por estar a mí lado siempre, por protegerme, cuidarme, por ser tan bueno conmigo y evitar que me meta en problemas. Voy a extrañarte a ti, a tus inventos y ponerles nombres- al decir esto, Mikey abrazo fuertemente a su hermano y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir- perdóname por hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero no me dejaron opción, aun así, solo quiero que sepas, que te quiero mucho Donnie- le dio un beso en la frente a Donnie

Esto era duro para el pequeño, pero no podía perder tiempo, así que se separó de su hermano, dejó uno de los hologramas encima del escritorio, y salió del cuarto de su hermano, no sin antes verlo, por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta. Ahora, tomó la caja que contenía sus videojuegos, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Rafa, hizo lo mismo que con Donnie, dejó la caja cerca de la cama, y se acerco al ninja de bandana roja.

-Rafa, siempre me golpeabas y regañabas, muchas veces sin razón alguna, bueno admito que en algunas era por una pequeña broma, aun así fuiste muy rudo conmigo, pero... también me defendías de los grandulones de la escuela, le dabas una lección al que me hacía llorar, eres muy agresivo, pero yo se que en el fondo eres noble, y aunque nunca te lo he dicho, me gusta cómo eres a pesar de todo-abrazo a su hermano para después besar su frente- te quiero mucho Rafa, espero que no me odies por esto- las lágrimas también se hicieron presentes

Al terminar de despedirse de Rafa, coloco el holograma en su buro, y salió de la habitación, no sin ver a su hermano por última vez antes de irse. Finalmente, la última parte del plan, y por lo consiguiente la más difícil, ir a la habitación de su hermano mayor, Leo, lo cual no solo significaría que debía partir después de decirle adiós, también estaba triste porque le hubiera gustado que su hermano estuviera despierto para despedirse. Pero no había marcha atrás, tomo la caja que tenía sus comics, la colocó al lado de la cama, para después tomar a Kevin mientras se acercaba al ninja de bandana azul.

-Kevin, aunque ya hemos hablado de esto, quiero que sepas... que te agradezco por acompañarme todas las noches, ser mi consuelo y ayudarme a dormir, pero ahora, quiero que cuides mucho a Leo en mi ausencia, vas a estar bien con él, es un buen chico- abrazo al osito mientras unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos azul celeste- te voy a extrañar mucho amigo

Colocó al osito cerca de la almohada de Leo, para después dirigirse hacia él.

-Leo...yo, lo siento, por todas esas cosas que dije de ti, son mentiras, tú siempre has cuidado de todos nosotros, en especial de mi, desde niños, has estado a mi lado para guiarme, enseñarme, dar lo mejor de mí, siempre me has protegido, defendido, ayudado y consolado cuando estoy triste o tengo miedo, te lo dije una vez y te lo repito... eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- Mikey no pudo más y abrazo a Leo con todas sus fuerzas, acompañado de muchas lágrimas que caían sobre el rostro del mayor- por eso no quiero perderte, no tienes que sacrificarte por nosotros, ahora es mi turno, de cuidar de ti...te quiero mucho Leo- acto seguido, le dió un beso en la frente a Leo

Duro un buen rato abrazándolo, pero al ver de reojo el reloj-despertador de su hermano, el cual marcaba las 5:57 horas, se hacia tarde, por lo que se separó de su hermano, puso el holograma en los bracitos de Kevin, y al igual que con sus otros hermanos, antes de salir del cuarto de Leo, lo miro por última vez. Ya era hora, tomo su maleta, se puso su chaqueta, ya que hacia un poco de frío, bajo las escaleras y antes de irse, se dirigió al dojo, en donde estaba la foto de Splinter, no podía irse sin despedirse de él.

-Sensei, ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós, y la verdad...tengo mucho miedo, porque estaré solo en este camino, sin mis hermanos, los voy a extrañar mucho, pero es mi turno de cuidar de ellos, te lo prometí. De seguro estás molesto por lo que voy a hacer, pero, compréndeme Sensei, estoy harto de que ellos se sacrifiquen por mi, no quiero que nada les pase, no podría soportarlo. Por eso, te pido que estés donde estés, los cuides mucho, y dame fuerzas para enfrentar este viaje, te quiero mucho, padre- al terminar hizo una reverencia y salió del dojo.

Ahora sí, tomo su maleta, coloco el último holograma en la mesa de centro, camino hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y antes de salir, giro su cabeza para observar las escaleras y la parte de arriba de la casa.

-Adiós, hermanos- fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta mientras una lágrima recorrió su mejilla

Camino varias calles hasta llegar a la parada del autobús, mientras esperaba el transporte especial, el cual llevaría a todos los jóvenes reclutas al aeropuerto, se puso a pensar en todo lo que le esperaba a partir de ahora, iría a una guerra, el peor conflicto que la sociedad pudiera vivir, donde la sangre y la crueldad brotan como margaritas, y la piedad y el amor son escasos. Pero no podía arrepentirse, no ahora, ya estaba ahí y había sacrificado mucho para lograrlo, no iba a huir, él había tomado una decisión. Por fin, llegó el autobus, y al abordarlo, vio a muchos jovenes con los ojos rojos y tristes, era normal, de seguro se trataba de aquellos que odian las despedidas y salieron de casa sin decir adiós, algunos acompañados por sus familias, quizás esa sería la última vez que verían a su familiar, y por eso lo acompañaban hasta el final del camino, mientras el autobús avanzaba, Mikey miró hacia el horizonte para observar por última vez las calles que de alguna forma, eran parte de su vida.

_-El camino será duro, pero esto lo hago por ustedes chicos, como lo dije antes, ahora me toca a mi cuidarlos, por eso yo iré a pelear, esto no solo es por protegerlos, también es mi momento de demostrar que yo también puedo enfrentar una situación difícil, esta es una prueba de la vida, que estoy dispuesto a superar, pero les prometó, que daré lo mejor de mi para acabar con esta guerra, y volver a casa con ustedes...los echare de menos chicos- __  
_

* * *

**T-T Ahora si, nuestro bebé les dijo adiós a sus hermanos, para irse a la guerra, y dejenmé decirles que escribir esto fue difícil, el solo imaginar a mi niño triste, no me odien por favor. Bueno, aqui tienen el capítulo 6, ojala lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Nuevamente quiero darle las gracias a... **

**Jamizell: Gracias por tus divertidas, dulces y motivadores comentarios, te mandó un abrazo y un beso amiga :D **

** lovemikey: Perdonamé, no quisiera ser mala, pero es parte de la historia, y aunque no lo creas, ami también me duele, aún así, gracias por tu apoyo, tus abrazos, besos y el Booyakasha :D**

** pankex: Gracias por tu comentario, si de echo yo también quería que fueran juntos, pero ya sabes lo sobreprotectores que pueden ser Leo, Rafa y Donnie, perdona por hacerte llorar ^^;****  
**

**TMNTAli 3: Me alegra que te guste mi historia, gracias por tu comentario  
**

**También quiero darle las gracias a Luisa Tatis, Luisita Gomez, rchristianmz y por seguirme :D**

**Tampoco olvido a Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, y a todos los que siguen mi historia y la agregan a favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


	8. Capítulo 7: Impactante noticia

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo el capítulo más impactante...hasta ahora claro, espero les guste y nuevamente, gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo, y sin más preámbulos, empecemos :D**

Capítulo 7: Impactante noticia

Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York, 6:40 hrs

El trayecto al aeropuerto se le hizo corto a Mikey, al bajar del autobús con su maleta y entrar, inmediatamente busco la puerta A1, donde los jóvenes se registrarían para abordar el avión que los transportará al campo de entrenamiento, le costó un poco de trabajo moverse debido a que había muchos mutantes, no solo jóvenes, también familias completas, las cuales querían acompañar a su hijo, hermano, nieto, primo o amigo hasta el final del camino, aunque también había algunos pocos que al igual que él, iban solos.

_**-Atención a los jóvenes reclutas con destino a las Fuerzas Armadas en Washington, vuelo 927, favor de pasar a la revisión de equipaje antes del registro, para los mutantes que estén acompañados, favor de pedirles a su respectivo acompañante que espere en la sala de espera-**_

Mikey sacó su hoja de registro, y al revisarla, vio que ese era su vuelo, por lo tanto, debía darse prisa, así que se dirigió al mostrador de la aerolínea militar, se formó, y cuando llegó su turno, presentó su solicitud, la cual fue escaneada para checar que no fuera falsa, y al comprobar su autenticidad, le pidieron su equipaje, el cual también fue revisado por la máquina de rayos X, y al ver que todo estaba en orden, su maleta fue puesta en la cabina de equipaje, que lo transportaría hacia el avión, después, le entregaron una tarjeta con sus datos, exclusiva para los jóvenes reclutas, la cual debía presentar cuando abordará el avión.

Después de registrarse, fue hacia la puerta A1, pero antes de entrar a la sala de espera, debía pasar por los puntos de seguridad para la revisión, lo cual no fue muy tardado, ya que había una fila exclusiva para los reclutas, y como muchos no tenían objetos cargando, salvo algún medallón o otro objeto metálico, cuando llegó a su turno, fue muy rápido, pero al entrar a la sala de espera, no estaba preparado para lo que vería...

-Johnny, te voy a extrañar mucho-

-Hija, prométeme que no te expondrás al peligro, por favor, eres lo único que me queda, si las cosas se ponen mal, tu corre, de acuerdo-

-Lo siento chiquito, no puedo llevarte conmigo, es muy peligroso-

-No te vayas Mary, no quiero que los robots malos te lastimen-

-Toma esto, te dará buena suerte, además de que cada vez que lo veas, me sentirás cerca de ti-

La sala de espera era un escenario de lágrimas, despedidas, peticiones, dolor y tristeza, le partía el alma ver a los pequeñitos despedirse de sus hermanos, primos y amigos, esto provocó un dolor en su corazón, como le hubiera gustado que sus hermanos estuvieran ahí, no para despedirse, sino para irse juntos, pero la realidad era otra, ya estaba ahí...solo. Los minutos contemplando esas escenas fueron eternos, hasta que...

_**-Pasajeros del vuelo 927 con destino a las Fuerzas Armadas de Washington, favor de abordar por la puerta A1, para ingresar al avión de manera rápida, favor de presentar su tarjeta del reclutamiento a la mano-**_

_Mikey POV_

_Ya es hora, llegó el momento de decirle adiós a todo, a mis hermanos, amigos, compañeros, a los mutantes del alberge, a mi hogar. En este momento me dirijo hacia la fila para tomar el avión que me llevará al campo de entrenamiento de la Armada, la cual avanza muy rápido a mi parecer, y al ver de reojo a los mutantes de la sala de espera, despidiéndose del su familiar que irá a pelear, la tristeza invade mi alma, por primera vez en mi vida me siento vacio sin mis hermanos, en verdad me hubiera gustado que estuvieran aquí conmigo, para irnos juntos. En el pasado, cuando nos enfrentábamos a una situación difícil, como la muerte de Splinter, a pesar de las carencias y los obstáculos que vivíamos día a día, cuando estábamos juntos, me sentía fuerte, lleno de valor, que podría lograr cualquier cosa; Por eso fue que quisé acompañar a Leo, porque como Rafa dijo, el escenario de una guerra es devastador, y aunque yo se que Leo es fuerte, tambièn tiene su lado frágil, así que cuando se negò a que fueramos con él, me dio mucho coraje, porque de nuevo querìa cargar con toda la responsabilidad el solo. Pensar que por esto tendría que pasar Leo, me hace seguir con mi decisiòn, no puedo echarme para atrás, esta es mi responsabilidad a partir de ahora, no puedo fallarles a mis hermanos, todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí no va a ser en vano. Leo, Rafa y Donnie, juro por la memoria de Splinter que daré lo mejor de mí en cada batalla, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas contra el Kraang para acabar con esta guerra, y lo más importante, volveré a casa sano y salvo, se los prometo._

_Fin del POV_

Con la cabeza en alto, por fin llegó su turno, presentó su tarjeta, la cual fue insertada en la máquina del registro, y cuando esta dio su aprobación, Mikey camino hacia el túnel que conectaba con el avión, y al entrar busco el número de su asiento, que para su suerte le había tocado cerca de la ventana, tomo asiento mientras esperaba a que los demás pasajeros subieran. Cuando por fin el avión se llenó, las puertas se cerraron, una de las oficiales hablo.

_**-Saludos jóvenes cadetes, soy la oficial Susan Adams, en un momento despegaremos, pero antes sigan las indicaciones de seguridad, en este momento, haganos el favor de abrochar sus cinturones de seguridad, ya que en caso de turbulencia, alguna falla o aterrizaje forzoso, nos veremos obligados a realizar maniobras complejas, así que para evitar accidentes, mantengan puesto el cinturón de seguridad. En caso de alguna emergencia acuática, presionen el botón que se encuentra debajo de su asiento para activar el chaleco salvavidas, cada asiento cuenta con uno, por lo que les pedimos que sea presionado solo en caso de ser necesario. En caso de una despresurización, saldrán las mascaras de aire, después deberán tomar la más cercana a ustedes, luego colóquela de modo que cubra nariz y boca, después presiónela para que se ajuste a su cara, acto seguido, esta le brindará el oxigeno que necesite. Gracias por su atención-**_ al terminar, la señorita se retiro a la cabina

De pronto, la señal de abrocharse el cinturón, apareció en la parte superior, ahora sí, llegó la hora de partir, Mikey se abrocho su cinturón, y miro por la ventana hacia el aeropuerto, el avión ya estaba en movimiento, en dirección a la pista para despegar, avanzaba despacio, mientras él observaba; cuando por fin el avión emprendió vuelo, pudo ver lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad desde arriba.

-Adiós Nueva York, adiós mi bello hogar, adiós a mi escuela, adiós a mis amigos del alberge...adiós hermanos- al terminar de despedirse, no pudo soportar más y lloró con todas sus fuerzas

Mientras tanto, lejos del aeropuerto...

Preparatoria Roosevelt, 8:30 hrs

-Esto es muy extraño, se supone que esa tortuga ya debería haber llegado ¿acaso no piensa venir a clases?- se quejó Kyle, quien al parecer aguardaba cerca del casillero de Mikey, acompañado de su amigo mofeta

-Kyle, creo que a lo mejor no vino a la escuela, recuerda que hoy es el día del reclutamiento, muchos fueron a despedirse- explico Stuart- que por cierto ¿cómo le hiciste para no asistir? no olvides que es obligatorio-

-Ay Stuart, en verdad a veces no se que tienes en esa cabeza- se mofó la hiena dándole un zape a su amigo- si puedo conseguir falsificar mis notas, también puedo conseguir certificados médicos, además no creo que un joven con problemas del corazón sea útil en el campo de batalla-

-Pero jefecito, usted no tiene problemas del corazón-

-Obvio que no idiota, pero así no tuve que ir a esa tonta guerra, para finalmente poder llevar a cabo mi venganza, ves como soy brillante-

-Muy listo jefecito, aunque...-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Nada-

-Vamos, dime lo que estas pensando-

-Bueno pues... estaba pensando, que no considero la posibilidad de que, los Hamato hayan ido a la guerra juntos, o que tal si Miguel Ángel fue en lugar de su hermano, lo cual significaría que no estarán en la escuela por mucho tiempo-

-Ah, eso es lo que piensas- Kyle desquiciado tomo al pobre de Stuart de la camisa- ¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡Deja de arruinar mis momentos de alegría! esa idea es lo más ilógico que he escuchado, el bobo de Miguel Ángel es el más miedoso de los Hamato, no iría a una guerra ni aunque le dieran todo el oro del mundo. Así que deja de pensar tonterías y arruinar mi felicidad, porque si no me voy a enojar y ya sabes que enojado soy un peligro-

-¡Esta bien jefecito! Ya no diré nada, entendí perfectamente, le pido disculpas-

-Que bueno que entendiste- lo solto de la playera dejandolo caer al suelo- ahora se buena mofetita y ve a buscar a esa tortuga por toda la escuela-

-¿Qué, debo buscarlo por toda la escuela otra vez?- la hiena le lanzó una mirada amenazante mientras golpeaba su mano con su puño - está bien, ya voy jefecito-

La mofeta fue a obedecer las órdenes de su "amigo", mientras la hiena seguía esperando a Mikey para llevar a cabo su venganza.

En casa de los Hamato...

9:27 hrs

Leo abrió lentamente sus ojos azul oscuro, se sentía un poco mareado, giro un poco la cabeza en dirección a su buro para ver la hora, y al hacerlo, se sobresaltó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Las 9:27!- exclamo el líder alterado- no puede ser, me quedé dormido, rayos ojala mi vuelo sea el último, debo checar a qué hora es mi turno-

La tortuga de bandana azul se disponía a checar en su hoja de registro, pero al ir al escritorio, está no estaba donde la había dejado, al ver esto, el ninja busco por toda su habitación, a causa de su desesperación, no se dio cuenta del holograma, la caja y el osito de Mikey; al no encontrarla , supuso que alguno de sus hermanos la tomo para impedir que llegará al reclutamiento, en un arranque de cólera, fue al cuarto de Rafa, azotó la puerta, y al ver al ninja de rojo adormilado, lo tomo de la playera bruscamente.

-¡RAFAEL! ¡Devuélveme la solicitud del reclutamiento!- gritó Leo impaciente

-¡Oye Bobonardo! ¡¿De qué rayos hablas?!- replico Rafa mientras se zafaba de las manos de su hermano

-No te hagas Rafael, tú tomaste la solicitud de mi cuarto, pero te tengo noticias, ni creas que eso impedirá que vaya, así que devuélvemela o ya verás-

-Estás loco, yo no tengo tu tonta hoja, es más, ni siquiera he entrado a tu habitación-

-Oigan ¿Qué está sucediendo?- llegó Donnie somnoliento, los gritos de sus hermanos habían captado su atención, pero se sorprendió al ver que Leo aún seguía en casa- Leo ¿por qué sigues aquí? creí que ya te habías ido-

-Creo que me quede dormido- respondió apenado el mayor- pero ese no es el problema, Rafa tomo mi hoja de registro, y la necesito para poder alistarme, pero el impulsivo no me la quiere dar-

-Ya te dije que yo no la tome-

-Pues no te creo, así que regrésamela en este instante o atente a las consecuencias-

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad, aunque si quieres pelear, acepto con gusto- tanto Rafa como Leo chocaron miradas de ira

-Chicos, chicos, ya basta- como siempre, Donnie intervino en su pelea- este no es momento de pelear, además, ya saben cómo se pone Mikey cuando hacen eso-

Al decir el nombre de su hermanito, a Leo se le vino un pensamiento, así que rápidamente fue al cuarto de Mikey, pero al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada bajo llave, las sospechas de que el pequeño tenía la hoja se hacían más grandes.

-¡MIKEY! ¡Abre la puerta en este instante!- grito Leo enfadado

-¿Crees qué Mikey haya sido capaz de tomar tú hoja?- cuestionó Donnie a su hermano

-Tengo motivos que me hacen pensar que él la tiene, recuerda que me insistía de no ir a la guerra-

-Pero si lo hubiera hecho, tú te habrías dado cuenta, recuerda que Mikey no es muy sigiloso- agregó Rafa, aún molesto porque su hermano lo había inculpado

-Sea como sea, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- al ver que Mikey no abría, Leo se enojo más- ¡Mikey! Abre esa puerta ahora mismo- pesé a sus órdenes, no recibían respuesta por parte del pequeño, cosa que preocupo a sus hermanos-

-Esto ya no me gusta chicos, debemos abrir la puerta como sea-

-Concuerdo contigo Donnie- apoyo Rafa- propongo derribar la puerta

-Buena idea-dijo Leo- listos, a las tres-

-Una...-

-Dos...-

-¡Tres!- gritaron los tres hermanos al mismo tiempo. Al mirar el interior de la habitación, se sorprendieron por lo limpia que estaba, pero ese asombro se convirtió en preocupación al ver que Mikey no estaba.

-Mikey, sal de tu escondite ahora- ordeno Leo

-Oigan, no se les hace raro, que la habitación de Mikey esté limpia- comentó Donnie mientras revisaba debajo de la cama

-Cierto, aunque no te sorprendas, tal vez lo hace para compensar su travesura- dijo Rafa checando el closet

-Al parecer no está en su cuarto- habló Leo- busquen por toda la casa, Mikey y la hoja deben estar por ahí, en algún lado

Al oír la orden de su hermano, Rafa y Donnie empezaron a buscar en cada habitación de su hogar: la cocina, el dojo, el baño, la sala y hasta en la azotea, pero no encontraron nada. Leo estaba desesperado, pero respiró profundo para no perder la calma, cuando de repente, una idea se le vino a la cabeza.

-Quizás, Mikey se llevo la hoja a la escuela-

-Puede ser, tal vez la tiene para hacerte perder tiempo para que no vayas- sugirió Rafa

-Bien, entonces debemos ir a la escuela- ordeno Leo, y así que él y sus hermanos fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, ya que andaban en pijama

Mientras los tres se vestían, llegó un momento en el que se percataron de los hologramas que Mikey les había dejado.

-Un holograma ¿de quién será?-dijeron las tres tortugas en sus respectivas habitaciones

La imagen de Mikey apareció en los hologramas...

Con Donnie...

_-Hola Donnie, lamentó tener que hacer las cosas de esta manera, pero como no quisieron aceptar mi idea, no me dejaron opción. Decidí ir a la guerra, lo sé, de seguro en este momento estas molesto por mis acciones, pero...ustedes son lo más importante en mi vida, por eso no quiero que nada les pasé, siempre se sacrifican y hacen mucho por mí, así que ahora es mi turno de que yo los cuide a ustedes. Aún así…- _la expresión tranquila de Mikey cambio a una de tristeza_- te voy a extrañar mucho hermano, en verdad esto también es difìcil para mi, pero a veces debemos hacerlo por lo que más queremos; muchas gracias por todos los momentos que compartiste conmigo, tanto buenos como malos, por ayudarme con mis tareas y mis exámenes, también por protegerme y apoyarme, quiero pedirte perdón por arruinar tus inventos, por hacerte enojar y por causar desastres en tu laboratorio. Además, quiero que sepas, que eres un genio, la tortuga más inteligente del mundo, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi hermano, no olvides, que te quiero mucho Donnie- _al terminar, Mikey rompió en llanto mientras su imagen desaparecía

Con Rafa...

_-Hola Rafa, si ves este mensaje, yo ya estaré muy lejos, en el reclutamiento tal vez, se que estarás enfadado y dirás que estoy loco por mi decisión, pero no me dejaron opción, simplemente...no puedo soportar que tú y los otros no me tomen en cuenta, acaso no entienden que también es mi deber cuidarlos, seré el hermano menor, pero eso no quiere decir que siempre deban tomar las decisiones difíciles, bien pues ahora es mi turno- _su tono de voz de Mikey se volvió triste_- pero antes de irme, quiero decirte, que eres un buen hermano, claro que a veces eres muy agresivo y temperamental, pero en el fondo eres la tortuga más leal que jamás haya conocido, gracias por cuidar de mi, por defenderme de los chicos malos, por enseñarme algunas técnicas de lucha y por protegerme, y sabes, perdoname por todas las bromas que te hacia, aunque te he de ser sincero, era divertido ver tu cara furiosa y aunque me perseguías o me dabas una lección, esos momentos contigo eran de los más felices para mi. Te quiero mucho Rafa, y en verdad...lo siento- se podían contemplar las lágrimas que salían sin control de los ojos del pequeño al mismo tiempo en que la imagen comenzaba a desvanecerse_

Con Leo...

_-Hola Leo, de seguro habrás notado que tu hoja de registro no está, bueno eso es porque...yo la tomé, así es, yo tomé tu lugar para ir a la guerra. Espera, antes de que te enojes o me odies, escúchame primero, tú siempre has hecho tantos sacrificios por nosotros, nunca nos has dejado solos, pero ahora, el solo pensar que quizás no te volvería a ver, sentí tanto miedo, por eso quería ir contigo, para estar a tu lado en los momentos difíciles, pero al rechazar mi suplica, me enoje tanto, porque otra vez querías cargar con esto tu solo. Hermano, serás el mayor, pero no eres un robot, tienes sentimientos, por lo tanto no debes cargar con los problemas tu solo, me tienes a mi, así que también es mi deber cuidarte- _Mikey dio un suspiro triste antes de continuar_- solo quiero decirte que... todo eso que te dije, no es verdad, eran puras mentiras, ni siquiera estuve enojado contigo, solo fingí estarlo para que no descubrieras mis verdaderas intenciones. Yo siempre te he admirado, eres un chico amable, comprensivo, responsable y noble, siempre has estado conmigo cuando más te necesito, gracias por cuidarme, protegerme, ayudarme en los entrenamientos y por alentarme a seguir mis sueños, no quiero perderte, así que por eso acepte esta responsabilidad. Antes de que se me olvide, como no estaré en casa por mucho tiempo, te dejó a Kevin, para que te acompañe cuando te sientas triste y solo, por favor cuídalo mucho; y recuerda, te lo dije hace mucho tiempo y te lo vuelvo a decir...eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo, y siempre serás mi héroe, te quiero mucho Leo- _Mikey lloró con todas sus fuerzas al decir esto, y unos segundos después, el holograma se apago

Al terminar de ver el mensaje de su hermanito, Leo, Rafa y Donnie se quedaron pasmados, Mikey…se había ido, a la guerra, no esto no era verdad. Cuando reaccionaron los tres salieron de sus habitaciones para reencontrase en el pasillo.

-¡CHICOS, MIKEY SE HA IDO A LA GUERRA!- exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-¿Cómo se enteraron?- pregunto Donnie

-Me dejo esto en mi habitación- dijo Rafa mostrando el holograma- además, me dejo una caja con sus videojuegos-

-También hizo lo mismo conmigo, solo que a mi me dio sus figuras de acción-

-A mi me dejó sus comic…y a Kevin- hablo Leo mostrando el osito de su hermanito- esto no puede ser verdad, Mikey no pudo haberse ido, no Mikey, él... ¡No pudo haberse ido!-

-Leo tranquilizate, Mikey no pudo haber hecho eso, tal vez solo es una estrategia para que no vayas al reclutamiento- comentó Donnie, aunque en el fondo, estaba igual de asustado

-Oigan, Mikey no iría a la guerra, si al ver las imágenes en la televisón de lo que sucedía le daba miedo, no creo que se haya atrevido a irse al reclutamiento- comentó Rafa igual de alterado, ninguno de los tres aceptaba que su hermanito se fue

-Solo hay una forma de estar seguros… Rafa, ve a la escuela y busca a Mikey. Donnie, ve al alberge y pregunta a sus compañeros si lo han visto-

-De acuerdo- asintió Donnie

-¿Y tu qué harás?- interrogó Rafa

-Yo iré al aeropuerto, si en verdad Mikey hizo eso, solo hay un modo de averiguarlo- respondio Leo mientras tomaba las llaves del auto, su celular y su gafete del trabajo- vamonos, no perdamos tiempo, si alguno de nosotros descubre algo, cualquier cosa, le avisará a los demás ¿llevan sus celulares?-

-Si- respondieron los dos menores

-Bien, en marcha- ordeno Leo mientras salían de casa, Leo y Donnie subieron al auto, como el aeropuerto y el alberge quedaban de pasó, se irían juntos, en cambio Rafa se fue en su motocicleta

...

Preparatoria Roosevelt, 12:26 hrs

Cuando Rafa llegó a la escuela, rapidamente busco en todas partes, en los salones, en el gimnasio, las canchas, las areas verdes, en la cafetería, en el auditorio, incluso pregunto a los maestros si Mikey había venido a clases, pero no había señales del pequeño, los pocos estudiantes que estaban en los pasillos comenzaron a murmurar, ya que Rafa iba y venía a toda velocidad de un lado al otro desesperado, ¿Por qué Rafael estaba tan alterado? ¿qué estaría buscando? O mejor dicho ¿a quién? Todos los presentes incluyendo Stuart, se percataron de su angustia, de esta manera, la noticia llego a los oidos de…

-¡¿QUÉ DICES?!- exclamo Kyle sorprendido tomando a la pobre mofeta del cuello

-Así es jefecito, Rafael esta corriendo como loco por toda la escuela, dicen los rumores que esta buscando a alguien- respondió Stuart nervioso

-Mmmm esto podría ser algo importante, averigua a quien busca y cuando lo descubras, avisame inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?-

-Si jefecito- acto seguido, la hiena solto a la mofeta bruscamente, y esta fue a cumplir las ordenes de su jefe

Rafa empezo a preguntar a los pocos compañeros y amigos de la escuela, muchos le respondían con una negativa, pero uno de sus amigos:

-Claro que lo vi, oye pero ¿no ibas a ir con él o solo fuiste a despedirlo?-

-¿De qué estas hablando?-

-Si, en el aeropuerto, yo fui a despedirme de mi hermano, y en una de esas vi a Mikey formado en la fila para abordar el avión del reclutamiento-

...

Refugio Internacional de Nueva York

A Donnie tampoco le estaba llendo muy bien, en cuanto llegó al refugio, de inmediato comenzó a preguntar a todo el personal si Mikey se había presentado a trabajar, pero la respuesta siempre era la misma, que hoy no lo habían visto o que no fue a trabajar. Busco por todas partes pero no encontro a su hermanito. Cansado, decidio dar un respiro y se sentó en una de las bancas del alberge, cuando en una de esas, una niña rana mutante se le acerco.

-Señor tortuga ¿esta triste por algo?-

-Ah, no te preocupes pequeña, estoy bien-

-Disculpe señor tortuga ¿usted es hermano del señor tortuga de listón naranja?-

Ante la pregunta de la niña, Donnie se sorprendió ¿listón naranja? claro, de seguro se refiere a Mikey, pronto un rayo de esperanza se veía en su rostro, quizas esa pequeña podría ayudarlo para saber el paradero de su hermano.

-¿Listón naranja? ¿Hablas de Miguel Ángel? ¿conoces a mi hermano?-

-Si señor, conozco al señor tortuga Miguel Ángel-

-Dime una cosa pequeña, ¿lo has visto?-

-Si, lo vi en el aeropuerto, el señor tortuga de listón naranja abordo el avión para ir a combatir a los robots malos, como mi hermana que también se fue, ¿por eso esta triste, verdad?-

...

Aeropuerto Internacional de Nueva York

En cuanto llegó, Leo rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta A1, la cual ya estaba vacía, la hora del reclutamiento había terminado, al verla, rápidamente corrió hacia el mostrador de la aerolínea militar.

-Leonardo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? creí que irías al reclutamiento- se sorprendió James, un lobo mutante compañero de trabajo de Leo- oye te ves agitado ¿todo bien?

-James, necesito ver el registro de los jóvenes que fueron al reclutamiento, por favor es urgente- suplicó Leo desesperado

-Pero ¿para qué, dime?-

-No hay tiempo de explicarte por favor, ¿los tienes sí o no?-

-Ok cálmate, veré que puedo hacer, acompáñame-

Así que James y Leo fueron a la computadora del primero, ya que él fue uno de los encargados de registrar a los jóvenes que abordaron el avión militar, hizo unos cuantos movimientos en el teclado, pero al ver lo que apareció en la pantalla, se giro con un semblante de tristeza hacia la tortuga.

-Lo lamento Leo, estos registros están bloqueados, no puedo acceder a ellos a menos que sea parte del personal autorizado-

-¡¿Cómo que no puedes ingresar?!- exclamo Leo frustrado dando un golpe en el escritorio

-Leo cálmate, para empezar ¿para qué necesitas los registros?-

-Escucha James-la tortuga de bandana azul respiro profundamente para calmarse, sabía que si perdía el control, no podría pensar claramente- no fui al reclutamiento, porque no encontré mi hoja de registro, desapareció... junto con mi hermanito, no lo encontramos por ningún lado, pero quiero comprobar si mis sospechas son ciertas, si en verdad fue a la guerra o solo está escondido. Por favor James, tienes que ayudarme-

El lobo al ver el dolor y angustia de la tortuga, sintió pena por él, en verdad quería ayudarlo pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? si no podía ingresar a los datos del avión militar, después de pensar un rato, una idea paso por su cabeza.

-Leo, ven conmigo- dijo el lobo levantándose de su asiento

La tortuga de bandana azul lo siguió sin preguntar, no le importaba a donde tuviera que ir, mientras pudiera saber algo de Mikey, el iría hasta el fin del mundo. Llegaron al cuarto de seguridad del aeropuerto, obviamente fueron muy cuidadosos, ya que era un área restringida, pero con un poco de sigilo y destreza, no fueron descubiertos. Una vez ahí, abrieron la puerta y vieron que una lechuza mutante estaba observando en las pantallas si no había alguna actividad sospechosa, y al percatarse de la presencia de los chicos, se sorprendió.

-¡James! ¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí!? esta área está restringida, además de que trajiste a un externo- reclamó el ave molesta

-Gracias, a mí también me alegra verte Fanny, escucha necesitamos tu ayuda, mi amigo la necesita- dijo el lobo

-Si es para encontrar una chica, olvídalo-

-No, no es eso, en verdad es una emergencia-

-Dime de qué se trata y tal vez lo considere- contesto Fanny fastidiada, James le hizo una señal al ninja de bandana azul para que le explicará

-Escúcheme señorita Fanny, necesito ver los videos de seguridad de esta mañana. Quiero saber si mi hermano en verdad tomó ese avión del reclutamiento, ya que lo hemos buscado por todas partes y no hay señal de él, y tengo sospechas de que si lo hizo, pero quiero verificarlo, por favor, se lo ruego, ayúdeme- suplicó Leo a punto de llorar

Fanny al escuchar la petición del chico y ver su expresión de preocupación y tristeza, le partió el corazón, él joven tortuga estaba desesperado por hallar a su hermano. En verdad debía quererle mucho, así que lo medito por un momento, para después tomar a ambos chicos de la muñeca, y los jaló hacia el interior de la habitación, cerró la puerta y luego se dirigió hacia la computadora, tomó asiento, escribió rápidamente algunas cosas en el teclado, acto seguido, algunos hologramas aparecieron.

-Estos son los videos del día de hoy a las siete horas, por suerte las autoridades militares no se llevaron esta información, no la consideraban necesaria- explicó la chica lechuza

-Ah... muchas gracias señorita Fanny- contesto Leo dándole un abrazo como muestra de agradecimiento, la lechuza solo se limito a sonreír.

En los videos, se podía observar la sala de espera, cerca de la puerta A1, donde las familias se estaban despidiendo, el ver esas escenas les retorció el corazón a todos los presentes, mirar a esos padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos, amigos y parejas despedirse de los jóvenes que se irían a pelear a la guerra, era demasiado deprimente. De repente, la señorita dio el aviso de que era hora de abordar el avión, lo que provoco que se presenciaran las lágrimas y el dolor con más fuerza, pero a Leo se le heló la sangre cuando vio que en la fila de abordaje, estaba una tortuga de piel verde clara, ojos azul celeste, unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas y llevaba puesta una bandana de color naranja...era Miguel Ángel. Mientras observaba la escena de su hermanito esperando su turno, cuando entrega su tarjeta para abordar el avión y su expresión de tristeza y remordimiento, Leo seguía estatico al comprobar sus sospechas. James y Fanny se percataron de su reacción.

_-Leo, lo lamento, pero me temó que tu hermano...se fue a la guerra-_

_-Señor tortuga de listón naranja abordo el avión para ir a combatir a los robots malos-_

_- Vi a Mikey formado en la fila para abordar el avión del reclutamiento-_

Esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Leo, Rafa y Donnie, estaban en shock, Mikey, su hermanito, el más pequeño de los cuatro, se había ido...a la guerra.

* * *

**Oh no, ahora si empezará lo bueno... lo bueno es que pude subirlo a tiempo, ojala les guste :D**

**Nuevamente, les doy las gracias a Jamizell, lovemikey, pankex, ****TMNTAli 3, Luisa Tatis, Luisita Gomez, rchristianmz, Gorillaz Latin fan, Luisa Fercha, y a todos los que siguen mi historia y la agregan a favoritos, MUCHAS GRACIAS, cuidensé mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, besos.**


End file.
